RWBY one-shots
by wordwizard101
Summary: Hello, I thought of doing a few one-shot for RWBY, I'm unsure of how many I'll write. Most will be Bmblb/Bumbleby/Bumblebee(Yang x Blake), some will be Whiterose (Ruby x Weiss). I'll mention other ships I might include as side ships e.g Ren x Nora or Jaune x Pyrrha for comedy and cuteness. Keep in mind that none of these connect to each other in anyway, shape or form.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- Hey I thought of doing some one-shot for RWBY. Most will be Bumbleby (Black x Yang) some will be Whiterose (Ruby x Weiss) or Hellbirds (Raven x Cinder) I'm only doing that ship because I like the idea of them being together and that they would be fun to write about, I don't ship them tho. Some of the other ships I mite include Ren x Nora (I don't know the ship name for them) as side ships or for comedy, that go's the same for Jaune x Pyrrha (Yeah I don't know the ship name for them either, sorry). Anyways to this one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer- I not own RWBY (I wish I did). The people in Rooster Teeth own everything.**

Yang walks back to the dorm from a hard day of training at Beacons gym. Huffing and puffing, her legs shake exhausted as she pulls them along every step. Her hand reaches the door nob, twisting it open. She looks around, seeing only Blake in the room reading a book, smiling she plops on the end of Blake's bed.

Blake hadn't noticed Yang, to engrossed with her book. Her nose twitched as the smell of sweat mixed with lavender. She looks up seeing half of Yang's body laying on the bed. Golden waves sprawled all over the end of her bed. Blake's eyes wonder on Yang's body, fixated on one particular spot.

 _Yang's chest_.

Blake has ever really seen her partners cheat heave so much before. _"She must of_ _really worked hard"_ Blake thought. Soon images of Yang working out in those things she like to call shorts and tang-top, the way Yang's arm mussel would defiantly flex, the way she tang-top would ride up to exposes her chiselled abs.

"Like what you see?" Yang asks smirking.

Blake lightly blushes as she meets mischievous lavender eyes. "Go have a shower, you stink" She scrunches her nose. It's true that Yang needed a shower.

"Oh, do I smell that bad" Yang ask.

"Yes you do" Blake simply said.

"But I'm too tired to move" Yang complains as she rolls over on her stomach. Her top shuffles up a bit exposing some of her lower back. Blake's jaw clenched as swallows down hard.

"You need to shower, Its part of your hygiene" Blake said as she tore her eyes away from Yang.

"Ugh fine but you owe me one" Yang lifts her body off of the end of Blake's bed.

" _Thank dust for that"_ Blake thought as Yang got off her bed. _"But what dose she mean by 'you owe me one'..."_.

"Um Yang what do you mean?" Black asks.

"You'll find out soon, kitten" Yang grins and disappears into the bathroom.

Blake rolls her eyes at the nickname but can't help but smile as well.

Yang strips and turns on the shower. Waiting for it to heat up a bit then stepping in feeling the warm water on her skin. She hums in delight. The only thing on her mind is Blake. She did recall seeing Blake stare at her chest. _"Maybe she was checking me out"_ Yang thought. She picks up the shampoo and rubs it through her golden locks. _"Maybe likes me?"_ She thinks " _Well there's only way to find out"_ She grins again.

She soon finished her shower, stepping out only in a towel. Blake eyes travel up and down her body. Form her lushes thighs to her beautiful eyes. Yang notices Blake's obvious staring but she dose nothing to stop her staring, in fact she presses her breasts together making them push out a little more. Blake's eyes widen and bites down on her bottom lip.

" _She so wants me"_ Yang thought. She walks over to Blake swaying her hips, putting Blake in a trances. Blake's eyes follow Yang's hips. Yang stands right beside Blake's bed, she leans into Blake's era. "So kitten...why do you keep staring at me with such _hunger_..." Yang whispers seductively.

"I-I..." Blake is unable to answer Yang, she's to embarrassed.

"Come on, tell me" Yang growls.

"An-anybody would stare at y-you...just look at you" Blake stutters. Yang crawls on top of Blake.

"But I notice you do it more than just anybody" Yang is needs some clarification before she can continue, so she knows that Blake is ok with all of this.

"I...I..." Blake hesitates.

"You..." Yang said trying to help her.

"I...like..." Blake looks Yang in her eyes "You...I like you...in more than...a friend kind of way..." Blake at this moment wants to run away, she can't believe what she just admitted. Yang on the other hand is so happy. Unable to say anything. "I understand if you dislike or think I'm wired..." Blake instantly regrets telling Yang anything.

"I don't think your wired. I don't hate you. What you just said is what I wanted to hear for a long time, It's something I needed to hear...because um...well...I like you too..." Yang lightly blushes. Blake uncontrollable smiles and kisses Yang.

Yang kisses Blake back pulling her closer. The kisses turns rough as both girls start getting needy for one another. They pull away only for air but soon continue their kissing. Yang's hands wonder all over Blake's body, wanting more of Blake. One of Yang's hands found Blake's breasts, the other was on her hip, Yang gropes her. A light moan escapes Blake.

"This needs to come off" Yang said pointing at Blake's shirt. Blake nods taking on time to take it off. Yang grins at the eagerness from Blake.

"Well someone's eager"

Once the flesh is exposed Yang latches on it.

"Who's the eager now" Black teases. In response Yang bites hard on the flesh, leaving a mark. Blake feels her core grow hot, she wanted Yang to go further. She wanted more of Yang. Her sent, her warmth, her body and Oh her eyes. Those beautiful lilac eyes. "Yang..." Blake's voice trail off when Yang looks at with those eyes. They're eyes lock for what felt like forever.

"Yeah?" Yang asks.

"Nothing I just wanted to say your name" Blake said in awe she gazes at Yang.

Yang smiles "Your too cute, Blakey" Yang watches as Blake blushes. Yang moves lower kissing down in between Blake's breasts. Her hand on Blake's hip moves up to one of the breasts, fondling with the nipple as she sucks on the other one, Blake moans.

"Ahh..." Blake rubs her thighs together. The hot sensation in her core now burning and aching to be touched. Yang notices this, grinning she lets go of the brest she was fondling with and slides her hand down Blake's smooth stomach, reaching down just above her destination. "Yang...come on..." Blake whines. With encouragement from Blake herself Yang slipped her hand into Blake's underwear.

Her finger lightly grazes Blake's slick folds. Blake is already very wet. Yang could now feel herself getting pretty wet as well. With out further to do she puts her middle finger inside Blake's hot core. Blake grabs onto Yang.

Yang couldn't help but groan at this action from Blake. She shakes the towel so she can feel Blake's hands on her skin but the towel doesn't seem to come off.

"Blake...take the towel off" Yang said huskily.

"Finally I get to see you" Blake grabs the towel and tosses it away. Yang's breasts fall forward. Blake stares at them "They look so soft" Blake thinks.

As if Yang had read Blake's mind "You can touch them if you want". Without any hesitation Blake grabs both breasts with her hands.

"They're so soft and squishy..." Blake starts to suck on one of Yang's nipples. Yang almost forgot that her finger was inside Blake, she trusts her finger again, feeling Blake tighten around her finger as she pulls away only to add another finger. "Ahhh...mmm, Yang" Blake moans. Yang smiles picking up her speed.

Blake was in bliss, she couldn't straight anymore. Letting go of Yang's nipple, pulling her close and rapping her legs around Yang. "Mmmm" that's all Blake could muster out. Yang curls her fingers hitting the a certain spot in Blake. "Ah...fuck yes...r-right th-there" Blake pants in Yang's ear. This only encourages Yang as she applies more attention to the newly found spot.

"You like that, Blakey" Yang teases.

"Y-yeah...I love it...Yang" Blake pants. Her hip matching the paces of Yang's fingers. Yang groans, the way Blake said her name it's such a turn on.

"Say my name again" Yang's voice was husky and full of lust.

Blake felt somehow embarrassed to repeat Yang's name.

"Come on kitty or I'm going to stop" Yang said as her fingers slow down.

Blake had no choice "Yang..." Blake whispers. Yang smirks and speeds her fingers up. "Yang" Blake repeats. Yang thrusts her fingers faster and harder. "Yang!" Blake moans. It's like music to Yang's eras hearing Blake say her name like that. Yang nibbles and sucks at Blake's neck. This sent Blake over the edge. "YANG!" Blake digs her nails into Yang's back moaning loudly, all her mussels tighten and then after a few minutes fall limp.

Yang gets off of Blake and lies beside her. "How was that" Yang asks.

"It...it was great" Blake said regaining energy.

"Good, I honestly didn't exactly know if I doing it right...I just did what I would do to myself...as for the biting and nibbling that was just instinct..." Yang admits.

"Wait so dose that mean your a virgin" Blake seems shocked. _"Yang couldn't be a virgin she's way too flirtatious and revealed a lot of skin"_ Blake thought.

Yang looked embarrassed "Yes I am...I just was waiting for the right person" Yang looks into Blake's eye.

"Was? Did you find that person? Who is it?" Blake asks slightly worried, did " _Yang use Blake as a test? Did all that not mean anything to her?"_ These were the kind of question that went thoughts Blake's head.

"Yes I did" Yang blushes.

"Who is it..." Blake felt regret build up in her.

"It's you" Yang smiles.

" _Holy shit...It's me..."_ Blake lies there shocked _"She wants me to..."_ Blake's cheeks lit up.

"Blake? Blake?" Yang waves a hand in front of Blake's face. "You ok Blake?" She asks.

When Blake came back to her sense, her eye flutter "Yang...I have no words..." Blake felt so happy.

"Well then don't use your words" Yang smirks and leans into to Blake, inches away from her face. "Use your actions".

Blake kisses Yang softly and then pulls away. Looking her up and down hungrily. "Go head and claim me" Yang whispers in Blake's faunus ear.

Blake flinches at the word 'claim' but climbs on top of Yang anyways, her thigh in between Yang's legs. "So you said that what you did to me is what you did to yourself" Blake said seductively.

"Y-yes..." Yang embarrassedly said.

"How do find the time for such _activities_ " Blake asks as she kisses down Yang's jaw to her neck and down to her breasts.

"Sometimes in the shower or when all of you are a sleep..." Yang breaths out.

"Oh are not scared of being caught" Blake rolls one of Yang's nipple around her thumb looking right at Yang with half lidded eyes. Yang doesn't answer. "Or maybe you like the thrill of being caught" Blake smirks at how red Yang's face has become. "Maybe you hoped I'd catch you" Blake pinches one of her nipples.

"Ahh..." Yang moans.

"So I see that's a yes" Blake didn't wait for Yang to respond to that last remark as she quickly bit on the other nipple. Yang thrust her hips agents Blake's thigh, groaning. Blake bites harder on her nipple and then lets go. "You're quite eager for a virgin" Blake could feel how wet Yang is by the trail she's leaving with each thrust. Blake kisses down to Yang's stomach, leaving small marks all the way down. Blake glances at Yang, Yang's eye were filled with lust and need, lilac almost red. She bit down on her bottom lip _"That's fucking hot"_ Blake thought. Blake lifts her lips away from Yang's skin. Yang sighs in frustration. Blake sticks out her tongue and gives Yang's core one big, long, slow, lick.

"Blake..." Yang moans. Blake continues her slow licks, flicking her tongue when she reaches the top so that Yang's cilt is also pleasured. After a few licks Blake decides to slip her skilled tongue into Yang. Yang gasps and grabs Blake's hair, pushing the faunus girl against her core. Blake has all of her tongue inside Yang, it whirls around a manoeuvres inside Yang hitting many spots that had Yang moan with glee.

"Dust you're good... at this..." Yang pants. Blake smiles against Yang and grabbing her hips. "Ahh...mmm..." Yang moans loudly, her hands in Blake's black slickly hair. She was almost there, Black knew this. Blake got one hand and started to rub Yang's clit, sending her reeling. "AHH I'M GONNA-" Yang couldn't finish her sentence because she was in so much pleasure. Her back arched she pulled lightly on Blake's hair, making the faunus gasp.

Soon Yang's high was done, her body relaxed, her chest heaving and panting, the grip on Blake's hair loosens. Black pulls back looking at the once again exhausted blond beauty, her hart swells with pride. She lies beside Yang.

"How did you get those skills" Yang said slightly panting.

"A magician ever reveals their tricks" Blake said smartly.

"It's those books you read is in it" Yang grins.

"Maybe...maybe not..." Blake smiles smugly. Yang turns around to Blake, her eyes widen when she seem Blake's neck a big purple mark. She puts her hand over mouth then feels some strands in her hand.

"Oh my...Blake...I'm...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..." Yang feels horrible. _"How could I hurt Blake after everything Adam has dose to her, after everything she's been through"_ Yang start crying.

"Yang..." Blake said softly. Yang looks up a Blake. "It's ok" Blake reassured.

"No! It's not ok, hurt you!" Yang sob.

"Its ok, I enjoyed it, all of it" Blake put a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure, I...I...I don't want to be like... _him_..." Yang looks very ashamed. Blake knew exactly who Yang is talking about.

"You're nothing like him" Blake looks at Yang with the softest look on face. Her words going through Yang like a hot knight in butter. These are the words Yang needs to hear. Yang locks her gaze with Blake.

"I love you" Yang stumbles out.

"I love you too" Blake reply's smiling.

They lay there cuddling for hours until both girls fell asleep.

 **Hey hope you enjoyed that pure sin. If you didn't know that was my first blmbl fanfic and first gay/lesbian lemon/nsfw/sumt story so uh...I hope I did well. Leave a comment or review, it would really help/encourage me. I'm on wattpad, although there is not RWBY stuff there I am writing something pretty gay if you're interested, my name user name is Spilledink (only If you're interested). I don't know what pair I'll do next. Fare warning tho I will not have regular updates, as school is starting up in like 3 days for me. See ya next one-shot (I have no idea when that will be but see ya then).**


	2. Anything you want (bumbleby)

**Authors note- Yo guys, girls or whatever you want to be, I had this idea in the middle of the night (as you do, lol) and I can finally get on um...well paper (kinda). So this is an AU of if Raven was a good-ish mother and was a bird faunus, she's part of the white fang a big part of the white fang, is with Cinder (because why not). Yang and Blake when they're kids, Yang has not faunus traits (her dad being human and all) Yang being a very good fighter and the fact her mother is a high member of the white fang no body dares to mess with her.**

"Hey Blakey!" the excited blond shouts from across a field just a few miles from one of the white fang camps. Blake smiles at this site walking towards the blond. Both girls were off early, Blake had finished a heist and Yang finished helping her mother with some _business_. Some guys tried to accuses them working with the white fang and ssssoooo...Yang bet them to a pulp, her mother then dismissed her letting her free for the day.

"I missed you so much, Blakey" Yang said as pulls Blake into a hug.

"I've only been gone for a couple of hours" Blake rolls her eyes that the over excited blonds behaver.

"Yeah and every single minute of those hours I thought you" Yang whines.

"Even when you bet that gang of guys to a pulp" Blake teasingly said.

"No I thought of that ass you call a boyfriend" Yang let go of Blake and sat down leaning against a tree. Blake frowns, she hates it when Yang mentions Adam. "I don't understand, what do you see in him" Yang looks up at her.

"I see..." Blake thought carefully, what exactly did she see in him. Strength, power, safety? The last point isn't completely true, not exactly anymore, she thinks that some his _accidents_ and _mistakes_ had her question his _methods_. "I see a strong and powerful leader for the faunus" Blake said.

"He has killed people Blake!" Yang protests.

"He said they were accidents" Blake shot back.

"And have seen these accidents! Or are just going to believe him" Yang stands up fist clenched.

"He...He..." Blake knew Yang's right, she just didn't want to admit it. Adam has changed. He's become more possessive of her too, not letting guys close to her or if she was going on a mission with out him he would send someone to watch her, that person being Lila. Its not like Blake didn't like Lila, they have become good friends, its just she didn't feel as free as she use to.

"Exactly" Yang crosses her arms "You can't even defend him". Blake sighs, can't can she...she's useless as a girlfriend.

"I'm useless as a girlfriend..." Blake leans on the tree trunk.

"No you're not" Yang lightly smiles "He's just a useless boyfriend and as a leader" Yang looks at the beautiful girl in front of her "If I were him I would spoil you, buying you gifts all the time, giving you cuddles, showing how much you are truly valued, I'd give all the space and freedom in the word, letting you go wherever you want, I'd you all the books you want" Yang raises an eyebrow "Even the those smutty books you like" Yang watches as the faunus heavily blushes "What's the name of them..." Yang rubs her chin "Oh yeah, Ninjas of Love" Yang wiggles her eyebrows smirking.

"How do you kn-know about...th-that..." Blake asks embarrassed.

"Oh you know...I go snooping in your room when I'm board" Yang nonchalantly admits.

"Do you know what personal space is" Blake shouts both embarrassed and angry.

"Nope" Yang simply states throwing her arms in the air.

"Uuugghhh..." Blake groans. "Dust Yang, your worse than my mother..." Blake mumbles.

"You know there's a lot of kinky stuff in that book, I feel like I know much better" Yang grins.

"W-what you mean..." Blake's voices shakes.

"Well do you really like all that kind of stuff" Yang asks.

"Uh...ah..." Blake feels her face heating up, she's so embarrassed "M-maybe...why do you want to know..." Blake didn't like the mischievous look Yang had on, when she has that look it means nothing good is going to happen.

"I'm just wondering for the future" Yang moves closer to Blake "So is it true, do you like that kind of stuff" Yang whispers.

"I...um...ah...most of it..." Blake admits ashamed.

Yang grins "Most, like what exactly...". Yang's face dangerously close to Blake.

"I...like..." Blake looks away from Yang too embarrassed to even look at her. "I can't tell...I'm too embarrassed...".

"Ok, but don't forget that you have pages book marked" Yang moves even closer now hovering over Blake's human ear "So I have a good idea on what you like, kitten". The nickname sent shivers down Blake's spine, she should of hid the book better although if Yang hadn't found it she would be so close "Dust did she really want this...did she really want Yang so close to her..." Blake thought. "I don't want her to go, she's really warm and I feel safe when I'm near her, she makes me feel so..." Blake could put her finger on it. Blake looks at Yang. Yang is grinning showing off her pearly whites.

On Yang's behave she knew exactly what she was feeling. Love. Want. Need. Yang staring right into those golden orbs, her eyes follow to Blake's lips. "I need to kiss her..." Yang's eyes examine Blake's lips, so perfect and pink "Its now or ever" Yang looks back into Blake eyes , she clears her throat and leans in kissing Blake.

Blake stands there shocked , unable to process what just happened. "Did she just kiss me..." Blake touches her lips as Yang retracts from the kiss.

"Sorry I couldn't help it..." Yang rubs the back of neck "You were just so...beautiful..." Yang now feels her now embarrassment creep into her. "I totally understand if you're weirded-out...I mean...I just kissed you with out asking and uh...well you have a boyfriend..." Yang moves away from Blake.

"Oh shit...oh shit...oh shit! I want to kiss her back! I want her to kiss me again!" Blake's mind races a million times a minute and her hart pounds harder than ever before. She grads Yang by the wrist. "Yang..." Blake blushes "I...I-" Blake couldn't believe what she's doing, something a hold of her body, she's not in control of it any more. "Can do that again..." Blake asks.

Its Yang's turn to be shocked "You mean kiss you?" she inquires.

"Y-yes" Blake was stern but also uncertain. "What am I doing" Blake asks herself.

"I'd gladly kiss you again" Yang said grinning that toothy grin that made Blake's hart flutter. Yang move to Blake looking into her eyes kissing her once again but this time the kiss is much more passionate. Blake kisses back, she feels free as if she could take on anything or anyone. Yang puts her hand on Blakes waist. Blake unconsciously put her hands in Yang's hair. They would of kissed forever if wasn't for Blake's scroll ringing.

"Yeah, what is it?" Blake asks slightly annoyed.

"Now that's no way to speak your one and only" Adams said.

"Oh! Adam" Blake said surprised. Yang groans at the mention of his name.

"I have a little _surprise_ at our tent, I'm sure you'll love it" His voices held a drack and unconfutable vibe that Blake didn't like the sound of, at all.

"Ok, I'll be there soon" Blake said in a fake happy voice.

"What dose he want" Yang growls.

"He has a surprise for me" Blake said a little sacred.

"Knowing him its probably the head of some poor human that crossed his path by mistake or maybe its a new even sharper blade to kill faster than before" Yang grits her teeth. She hated Adam, for many reasons. The two main reason is that he kill innocent people and that he doesn't treat Blake right, always making her do things she doesn't want to do or go's against her words, not even listening to her some time and he's way to possessive of her. "I'll come with you...to make sure you're ok..." Yang said sternly.

"He's not some animal! I'll be fine" Blake somewhat felt offended.

"But-"

"Yang!" Blake shouts. "I know you care, I'll be fine...your one of my fighting partners you of all people should know I can look after myself" Blake said softly.

"Can I...I just walk you home" Yang surrenders half giving up.

"Yes you can" Blake lightly smile. "But first we need to roll around in the grass" Blake smiles even more when she sees the confused "To get rid of the scent" Blake explained.

"Oh...you faunus can smell each others scents" Yang asks amazed.

"Yes we can" Blake loved how interested Yang always is when it comes to faunuses.

"So that's how my mam knew who was my girlfriend, I just thought it was special mam power" Yang said, she then plopped on the grass.

"What really?" Blake asks while lightly laughing.

"Yeah" Yang rolls around I the grass. Blake then starts to roll in the grass. When she gets up Yang is no where to be seen, Blake panics.

"Ahhhh..."

Black looks in the direction of the scream. That's when she sees Yang rolling down the hill. She smiles again.

"Ahhh...Bbbblllllaaaaakkkkeeee hhheeellllppp!" Yang screams as she rolls down "I CAN'T STOP ROLLING!" She shouts.

"That idiot" Blake smiles as runs after the renegade blond.

"Blake..." Adam smirks, he then looks at Yang "Oh Miss Xiao Long, how's your mother doing...I heard that some people were causing her trouble" He asks.

"She's fine" Yang said spiting the words out.

"That's good" He looks at Blake then back at Yang "You can be dismissed now".

"What the fuck, I'm not one of his little pons" Yang thought, she folds her arms. "I'm not one of your little you can boss around or 'dismiss' when ever you want! My mother is Raven Branwen!" Yang angrily states.

Adam puts a hand on Blake's shoulder "Yes you're right I'm sorry Miss Xiao Long but you leave I have to a surprise for _my_ dear Blake" He put emphases the word my. Yang grits her teeth, she didn't want to leave Blake alone with this creep of a so called boyfriend. But she had no choice.

"See ya Blake" Yang said giving Blake a friendly smile.

"Bye Yang..." Blake softly said as the blond brawler walks out of the tent.

"That girl can be such nuisance, just because her mother is fucking one of members Salem and that particular member is helping the white fang, she thinks she owns the fucking place" One of Adams fists clench "Fucking bitch" He mumbles.

"Adam you did act rude to her" Blake defensively said.

"So your on her side!" Adam glares at Blake.

"She my best friend!" Blake complains.

"And I'm your boyfriend! You should be on my side more than hers" Adam shouts. Blake backs away from him, terrified, she did like this side of him. He sees the looks in her eyes. Fear. "Look I'm sorry its just...I got scared...I thought you were turning against me...I'm sorry for shouting" He walks over to her.

"O-ok..." The uncertainty in her voice was very clear.

"I'm sorry" Adam puts his hand on her shoulder. "You still love me, right?" He asks.

"Y-yes I do..." Her words unsure, not knowing what else to say, not knowing what to do.

"That's good" He leans in and kisses her. She hesitantly kisses him back. His lips are nothing like Yangs. His lips are rough and his kisses are bitter.

She pulls away from him "So you said you had a surprise for me" Blake said half smiling.

"Oh yeah" He smirks. He walks over to a little bag that lay on the table rummaging through it. "Here it is" He put on a white mask with red patterns on it, there are two slits on each side for his eyes to see through. "He looks like a grim, its terrifying" Blake thought.

"You look like a grim..." Blake said honestly.

"A few people told me this" He said proud.

"I see..." Blake observes Adam, he stands proud with the beastly mask on he's smirking his weapon at his side, he admires himself in a minor. Right now everything about him made her feel uneasy, she needs to relax. She needs a shower or a bath. She takes small sack.

"Where you going" Adam demands.

"I'm going to have a wash" Blake said grabbing a towel and soap.

"I'll join you" He smirks.

"No" Blake interjects "It's just...I'm in the mood" Blake said quickly.

"You sure, you mite change your mind" Adam follows her as gets some of things she'll need for the shower.

"No, I'm not in the mood, plus I'm quite tired" Blake gave him a light smile.

"But, I missed you while I was on my mission" Adam takes her hand pulling her close "Maybe we come do it now then you can have you little wash later" He persuades her.

"He's not going let me go if I don't do what he asks, I'll never be able to leave...Ugh" Blake sighs. "Ok but don't make it long its almost dark and no one is aloud to exit the camp at night" Blake said giving in to him.

He pulls her into a rough kiss. He then start kissing her neck making a purple mark on her the crook of her neck. Blake rolls her eyes she hate it when he marks her, he don't do it in a loving way at all, he dose it in a possessive way.

After Adam had his way with her. She got up looking for new cloths, she looks behind her, Adams fast asleep. Once he's done he roll over and falls asleep this usually leaves Blake unsatisfied. When she's dressed she grabs the small sack from before and walks out the tent leaving a little note say _**'Gone to waterfall, will be back soon'**_ so Adam doesn't make a search party for her or interrogate all the guys at the camp.

"Miss Belladonna and where would you be going" One of the guards of the gate asks.

"I'm off for a wash" Blake said formally.

"Should I send a lady guard to make sure you're safe" He asks.

"No, that wont be needed"

"But Adam ordered that if your ever going somewhere without him that you should be accompanied by a female guard" The guard said. Blake rolls her eyes "Typical" Blake thinks.

"Look I'll be fine" Blake said friendly.

"Ok Miss Belladonna" The guard said opening the gate.

Blake arrives at the waterfall. She strips dipping her big toe in the water "Nice and warm" She thinks as she getting in sighing as she lets all her mussels relax. Blake's mind wonders on a certain blond, her eyes, her hair, her curves, the way she kissed her today. It was perfect. "Oh Dust her grin" Blake mumbles, Blake felt herself heat up, "that toothy grin..." She thinks as she runs her hand in her hair. Blake starts to think of Yang in many other ways too, many different ways that best friend shouldn't think of. She couldn't help it, soon her hands found her own breasts light moan escapes her lips, pinching her nipples. "Ahh..." Blake couldn't help but imagine Yang doing these action to her. Her other hand slips in between her legs. Her fingers inside herself. "Yang..." she moans.

"Hey kitten" A voice slurs from behind her. She quickly turns around. "SHIT! IT'S YANG!" Blake freezes. "So what you doing there" Yang asks ginning knowing very well what she was doing.

"I was...um...ah..." Blake's whole face turns as red as a tomato.

"You said my name, wait no you did exactly say my name" Yang starts stripping "You moaned my name" Yang whispers.

"I...I'm sorry...That's what best friends do..." Blake dips her head low in shame.

Yang walks over to Blake and lifts up her head up "Its fine" Yang whispers softly.

"But aren't you disgusted?" Blake asks.

"Dust no! In fact I would love if you continued" Yang said seductively. Blake's cheeks light up. "I did kiss you after all and I think I'll do it again" Yang kisses Blake was about to kisses Yang back but Yang pulls away. "So kitten are you going to continue..." Yang smirks looking Blake up and down.

"Yang you pervert" Blake said embarrassed.

"I know you like it, remember I read through book of yours" Yang walks back and sits down.

"Ugh...why...did not hide that book better..." Blake mentally facepalms herself. She looks at Yang then looks away and starts to move her finger. The fact that Yang is looking at her somehow makes her move faster.

"Open them, I really want to see how you pleasure yourself" The way Yang's voice sounded alone made Blake embarrassed but her choice of words made Blake feel even more embarrassed, if that was possible. Blake open her legs a moan escaping her lips. She adds a second finger, soon her other hand found one of her breasts rolling and pinching her nipple. "Oh I see..." Yang seductively said moving over to Blake so she get a better look. Blake looks the ever so interested blond. "Ahhh..." Blake moans.

"You're very sexy looking right now" Yang whispers, she then nibbles on Blakes ear, making the Raven haired loudly moan.

"Yang...mmm..." The faunuse moans. Blake pants and squirms as the blond runs a finger down her cheek to her one of her breasts. Her motion on Blake's breast matched Blake but some how it felt better than Blake's own hand. Yang then start sucking on her breast. That's when Blake lost it.

"Ahh...Yang!" Blake moans her back arching. She feels Yang grin against her skin. She hasn't felt this good in a while. Yang moves away grinning.

"You know you really are just as hot as I expected, even sexier than thought" Yang teases. "Although I don't like that make on your neck, knowing who gave it to you but I can fix that" Yang straddles Blake's lap leaning down to her neck right above the mark Adam did, she places her lips over the mark, sucking on it making her very own mark on top of the mark Adam gave her earlier. Yang pulls away smiling "There much better". Blake knows why Adam marks her but why did Yang do it?

"Why did you...well mark me?" Blake asks.

"Mark you? Pttt...is that what he calls it" Yang laughs. Blake tilts her head confused "I call them hickeys and I do it to show appraising for like letting me you know...see you neck and all that stuff..." Yang said slightly embarrassed. She never had to explain why she gave hickeys. Blake made a small 'Oh' sound.

"Like a present?" Blake asks.

Yang chuckles looking away still embarrassed "Yeah I guess" her gazes go's to Blake "Why do you ask" Yang questions.

"Its just Adam dose it for a different reason, he dose it to show that I'm his" Blake frown "Not like his scent is all over me all the time" Blake mumbles "I hate it, I the fact that he marks me as his, treating me like some trophy..." Blake grits her teeth.

"Sounds like something he'd do. What an ass" Yang sighs. "I wouldn't do anything you don't want to do" Yang smile at Blake. "If you still have any energy left would you mind finishing me off...its...um...well...I got really turned on by you..." Yang blushes "I you don't mind" Yang asks incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh" Blake blushes as well "I...um sure..." Blake looks at Yang. Her body is curvy and beautiful. Blake stares, she doesn't know what to do, she has no experience with girls. "Yang...what do I do?" Blake asks nervously.

"I forgot you have no experience when it comes to girls" Yang awkwardly states. "Here I'll guide your hand" Yang takes Blake's hands in hers. She puts them on her hips guiding them in a small circle motion. She hums lightly "You can squeeze my ass if you want...". Blake's cheeks heat up slowly moving one hand to Yangs ass softly squeezing it. Yang groans "That's it Blakey, now move the other to my brest" Yang said guiding Blakes hand to one of her breasts. Blake feels the soft and firm breast that Yang had guided her to, she squeezes it watching as the nipple erects under her touch. "Mmm..." Yang hums. Feeling a little confident Blake plants butterfly kisses on her neck. "Ahh...you can...put...your...mmm..." Yang's voice trails off as Blake has taken a step ahead already doing what Yang was going to asks. Placing her mouth on Yang's nipple sucking gently. Yang moans "Blake...mmm...you can b-bite if yo-you wannnttt..."Yang whines at the gentle contact that Blake is showing.

"You sure, I don't want to hurt you" Blake asks taking Yangs nipple out of her mouth.

"Oh Dust I'm sure, so sure that I need you to do it" Yang grins at the blushing woman under her.

"O-ok..." Blake takes Yangs nipple in her mouth again sucking first but after the light sucking she soon nibbled the nipple. Yang breath became shaky.

"Harder" The blond whispers. Blake's little nibbles turn into bites. "Ahh...Blakey..." Yang moans. One of her hand guiding Blake to her hot core, Blake gasps as her finger touch soft curly hair. "Blake you know what to do" Yang shakily says. Blake looks up at her slightly confused. "Do what you think is good...you know...what you think I'd like..." Yang blushes. Blake nods understanding what she meant.

"Ok Blake don't freak out, you kinda know what to do...right?" Blake asks herself. "Just do what feels right" Blake thoughts as her finger found a little ball of nerves in between Yang legs, her finger traces it making Yang moan slight rock her hips on Blake's finger for more friction. Blake continues to rubs Yang's clit and bites Yang's nipples adding to the pleasure.

"Blake st-stop...teasing... " She whine. Blake moves her finger down to Yang's entrance. "Y-yeah...now just-" Blake slides in her finger "AH!" Yang shout. Blake pulls away from Yang, worried.

"You ok?" She asks worried.

"Yes...keep going..." Yang said reassuring Blake.

"Ok but tell me if you want me to stop or anything" Blake said caringly. Blake moves her finger slowly. Yang groans, as Blake noted that she enjoyed what's happening her paces moving faster.

"Blake" Yang moans. Blake looks up at Yang. Her some strands of her mess blond stuck of her face, her lips ever so slightly parted and her half lidded lilac eyes glued of on Blake.

"Oh shit she's looking right at me while I..." Blake blushes, Blake looks into Yang's eyes.

"Mmm..." Yang bites her lower lip "Ki-kiss...me...Blake...kiss me" Yang asks. Blake didn't even hesitate as they're lips collided, tongues dancing together, as if they're mouths were made for one other. Blake slides in an other finger. Yang moans in the kiss sending vibrations down Blake, which in turn makes Blake hum and her fingers move faster. Yang rocking her hips matching Blake speed. Yang bites down on Blake's bottom lip as she has lost control of her body. "Oh fuck I'm so close" Yang thinks, moaning Yang reaches her peek collapsing on the faunus. "Oh dust that was good..." Yang pants.

"Glad that I did good" The Raven haired woman said pleased.

"Wait I take that back" Yang smirks.

"Did I do bad then?" she questions disappointed.

"No" Yang lifts herself up. Blake tilts her head confused. "I was amazing" Yang watches as Blake madly blushes. She loves this girl so much, everything about her is beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her laugh, her smile and those adorable kitty ears. "Run away with me" Yang said.

"What no! I can't!" Blake said surprised.

"Why not?" Yang asks.

"Adam! That's why! I'm his girlfriend, I can't do that" Blake was slightly panicking.

"And so what, look what you just did with me"

"But that different" Blake's couldn't look at Yang. She already knows the face she has on right now.

Betrayal.

"What dose that mean! Do you not care how I feel _**at all**_!" Yang's eyes turn red.

"No!" Blake yells in defence "I...I...I'm scared, Ok! I'm fucking scared!" Blake shouts. "He keeps getting worse, everyday...I can't look at him the way I use to...I feel like I can't do anything wrong or go against anything he says..." Blake looks at her lap "I would love to run away with you but I know he'd track me down and...and..." Blake squeezes her eyes shut "...He'd kill you..." Blake's whispers.

"Look Blake don't feel bad, that idea is dumb if you want we could just do...well this..." Yang didn't want Blake to be upset, even if she was serious about running away with Blake. Yang simply had to do ever Blake's ok with doing. Sighing she gives Blake a hug.

"Ok as long as its a secret, I can't let him find out..." Blake some how felt herself calm down as the blond hugged her.

"Anything you want"

 **Authors note- Hey wordwizard here. School has started and its not as scary as I thought in fact I have a really good felling about this school year (which is weird, I usually hate school). So I got inspiration from a song call 'Your girlfriend' by Abby Glover (I honestly love her music). There mite a part two of this fanfic but let me remind you that I** _ **do not**_ **have a regular update time so I have no idea when I'll post anything. Anyways see ya next shot.**


	3. An Awkward Date

**Authors note- Hey so the other one-shot (Anything you want) I didn't proofread/edit/lookover because It was late at night and I had no energy at all, I do regret it and I shouldn't have been so dumb, I shouldn't of posted it if I didn't edit it or anything. Very sorry if that bothered you.**

 **This story is a Whiterose (Weiss x Ruby) with a side of Bumbleby (Yang x Blake). It will be about how Ruby confess to Weiss and how they about deal with an embarrassingly awkward date.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY. It belongs to the people at TR.**

Leaning her head on her hand not paying attention to the teacher. The red caped leader is much more interested in her white haired partner. Staring at her admiring everything she dose. "So graceful, like a princess" She thought.

Yang nudges Ruby "Ask her out already" Yang whispers.

The Rudy freaks out "What do you mean?" Ruby asks embarrassed.

"Oh come on you know what I mean" Yang smiles "You have been staring at her for the whole class" Yang gestures to Weiss.

"Wait the whole class" Ruby looks franticly at the clock on the class room wall.

Yang laughs "God sis you're worse than me when it comes to crushes".

"Not funny Yang! I need the notes we have a test in a few weeks and I can't fail again" Ruby panics.

"Why don't you ask a certain Schnee" Yang smirks. Ruby blushes as her eyes fall on that particular Schnee lingering there for a couple of seconds.

"Just give me your notes" Ruby whines.

"No, I can't because I only got half down. I'll be getting the rest off of Blake" Yang smile at the thought of her girlfriend.

"Ugh you can be so useless" Ruby sigh walking over to Weiss. "Stupid Yang, I wouldn't be so nervous if Yang did mention I that was staring at Weiss" Ruby felt her palms getting sweaty the more she approaches the white haired girl. "Um...Hi" Ruby said in the most awkward way possible "Can I borrow your note form this class" Ruby asks.

"Again! Really Ruby!" Weiss gives Ruby an angry glare. Ruby weakly nods. "Dust, Ruby" Weiss frustratingly sighs handing Ruby her copy "Here you go, dolt" Weiss scoffs.

"Thanks Weiss" Ruby said hugging Weiss with a bright smile.

"Could you let go of me I have some Shnee business to attended" Weiss pulls herself out of the over excited leader.

"Ok...um...good luck..." Ruby awkwardly said as she waves at Weiss. "Why is that dolt super cute sometimes" Weiss thinks walking away to the spot her sister ordered her to go to.

Ruby walks back to Yang who is now _occupied._ "Yang quit teasing Blake for once, you need to help me with something!" Ruby whines. Yang rolls her eyes.

"I'm not _always_ teasing her" Yang smirks "There are other activities I do" to this response Blake blushes.

"Ewww Yang" Ruby makes a gaging sound.

"What?" Yang asks.

Her sister gives her an obvious look. "You exactly know what, Yang" Blake said as her blush disappeared. Yang simply grins.

"So what do you need help with little sis" Yang asks going back the topic at hand.

"Well how..." Ruby blushes "How do you...well um..." her cheeks turn as red as her cape "G-get attention form a g-girl..." Ruby stutter out embarrassed.

"Ooohhhh admitting that you like Weiss!" Yang teases.

"No! I just want to know how!" Ruby shouts.

"Well I need to know who or I wont know how to do it" Yang folds her arms. She was lying but she wanted her sister to admit that she liked Weiss out loud.

"What? Really!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yup" Yang nods trying to be as serious as she can.

"Ugh fine..." Ruby groans"...Its for Weiss..." She sighs.

Yang jumps up "I knew it!" She said smiling. There was also a small smile on Blake's face.

"So are you going to help me or not" Ruby asks slightly annoyed.

"Of course will!" Yang said excitedly "Now listen to me carefully".

"Yes Winter" Weiss is currently talking to her older sister Winter. Said older sister is giving Weiss a lecture about fighting and her grades. Weiss got a single B in one of her classes. Winter has always been very strict on Weiss even when it comes to the littlest of things, this mite be why Weiss herself is mean to others or maybe its a Shnee thing.

"You need to also study more you can't let yourself go off the hook because you find the class easy" Winter states.

"Yes Winter" Weiss said robotically.

"Aside from this one problem, how is your life at Beacon" Winter sips some of her tea.

Weiss smiles "It's great" her mind flickers to the overly hyper, cookie loving, leader. Winter notices that Weiss held some sort of excitement of some sort in her eyes.

"Oh, interesting" Winter smirks.

"What, did I say something wrong" Weiss asks.

"No, no" Winter said amused.

"Ok..." Weiss said slightly confused.

Winter glances at her scroll "You should go to your dorm soon, its almost curfew" Winter told Weiss dismissing her.

"Do you really think this will work" Ruby asks as she looks in the mirror. She is currently wearing an oversized shirt with a push up bra. "I don't think the push up bra is necessary" Ruby said fixing the straps on one of her shoulders.

Yang looks back at Ruby examining her "Oh wait I forgot" Yang said unbuttoning the first two buttons on the shirt that Blake gladly lent Ruby. "There" Yang nods in pride "What ya think Blakey" Yang asks turning to Ruby.

"I think you did well, If I wasn't with you I guess I'd...what did you tell me before Yang..." Blake ponders on one of their dates they had "Ah yes, 'tap that' if I remember correctly" Blake said as she smiles thinking back at that date Yang was so goofy on that date, although when was Yang not goofy.

"Hey! Don't use my words against me!" Yang blushes. All three start laughing until they heard the door unlock "Good luck" Yang whispers to Ruby as she walks over to the kitchen. Blake go's to her bed and reads.

When Weiss opens the door her eyes wonder around the room, her hand closing the door behind her. Her eyes then widen as she sees Ruby, she feels her cheeks heat up. "Oh my Dust..." Weiss mutters under her breath. "Ruby looks so..." She thinks, her eyes wonders all over Ruby "Did her chest grow?" Weiss accidently said out loud. Yang's laughing was heard from the kitchen.

"Hi...um...Weiss" Ruby said awkwardly.

"H-hi..." Weiss found herself still staring at the young woman's chest. Yang walks in the room with the biggest giddiest grin on her face and a plate some food on it.

"Smooth Weiss, real smooth" Yang jokes as she sits on Blake's bed.

"Shut up!" Weiss yells at Yang. A giggle comes from the dark haired girl beside Yang.

"You were no better than Weiss when we first start going out" Blake teases.

"Come on Blake I thought you're on my side" Yang whines.

"I don't take side" Blake smirks "Remember" Blake's voice trail off as she starts whispering something in Yang's era. Yang blushes.

"Get a room" Weiss complains.

"Well technically we have a room" Yangs arm gestors to team RWBY's room.

"Dust Yang! Just don't do..." Weiss turns her head to Ruby then back to Yang "Anything you know..." she said clearing her throat.

"Ah...you mean sex" Yang blurts out.

"Yang!" Weiss shouts.

"What?" Yang asks.

"Ruby is here!" Weiss gives out.

"So..."Yang quirks her one of her eyebrows "she's had _the talk_ " Yang watches as the heiresses face lights up and look at Ruby who is slightly blushing.

"Uh...um..." Weiss tries stammers up some word "JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT ANYWAYS!" Weiss shouts. She storms to the bathroom mumbling cursers to herself.

"That went..." Blake ponders an acceptable word "Well..." Blake thought that it was an appropriate word in the state that both Ruby and Weiss interacted, especially Weiss.

"Are you kidding me!" Ruby explains "That was horrible!" Ruby groans.

"What do you mean, it seemed good to me" Yang smiles "Like did you see her face when she saw you" Yang laughs "It was priceless, I whish I had a camera" Yang jokes.

"YYYYaaaannnggg!" Ruby whines.

"Your sister is right, Weiss was indeed shocked" Blake simply said.

"Ok...so what's next...what do I need to do" Ruby asks.

"You need to sneak into her bed and-"

"Yang slow down there" Ruby waves her arms in the air "I'm not doing any of what your about to say" Ruby said embarrassed.

"Ok fine" Yang groans "Ask her out" Yang rolls her eyes. Yang wasn't the slow and steady type only because she doesn't want to get hurt but she also doesn't think it helps very much. Get all the embarrassing stuff out of the way then if they're good enough then do the lovey-dovey after. Although with Blake its different.

"Um...so how or when will I do that?" Ruby asks.

"I guess after class tomorrow or at the end of the day tomorrow" Yang suggests.

Ruby nods "where do you think is a good to place to ask?" Ruby questions. She never done anything like this before and if she's being honest with herself it's all scary to her.

"Ah...I don't know..." Yang shrugs.

"YYYYaaannnngggg!" Ruby whines.

"Look Ruby you'll know when the time is right" Blake said calmly.

"Ok..." Ruby said unsure.

Weiss walks out of the bathroom in her PJs and quickly glances at Ruby before rushing into her bed "Good night!" She scoffs as she pulls the covers/blanket over herself. Ruby lets out a sigh and gets in the bed above Weiss. Yang had decided to say in Blake's bed, cuddling up to her.

"Good night guys and sweet dreams" Yang yawns she then nods off.

"Get up!" Weiss shouts. Ruby groans in response.

"We're going to late!" Weiss shouts.

"Give me cookies..." Ruby grumbles in her half a sleep state.

"For Dust sake!" Weiss was on her last nerve, she pulls the blanket off Ruby but as she did that Ruby fell with the blanket and crushes on top of Weiss.

"Wh-what?" Ruby as she hit the ground. She knows she's not in her bed but she can still feel something soft under her. "Soft..." Ruby mumbles as she snuggles into the soft thing under her.

"Get off me you dolt!" Weiss shouts.

Ruby shoots up embarrassed "I didn't mean to...uh...um..." Ruby looks franticly looks around "Sorry" She said then vanishes in the bathroom to get changed into her uniform.

"You know we're going to end up late" Weiss yells through the door.

"Why don't you just leave without me" Ruby shouts back.

"No" Weiss said unconsciously.

"Why? You don't want to be late" Ruby said.

"Well..." Weiss said thinking about reason why she's still here, she couldn't exactly think a reason why, frustrated that she didn't have an answer she stops her foot "Just hurry up already!" She shouts.

Ruby lets out a small giggle at the fact that Weiss couldn't or didn't have an answer for her question "Ok". Moments later Ruby steps out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Alright here's a mint for your breath" Weiss gives Ruby a small white donut shaped mint.

"Aww its like a tiny donut" Ruby said in as she observed the mint.

"Just eat it!" Weiss snaps. Ruby eats the mint. "Ok lets go and hope we're not late" Weiss grabing Ruby's hand.

"Dust! Dust! Dust! She's holding my hand! Calm down..." Ruby thought as she stubbles with Weiss, staring at both there hands in clasped together. Her whole face turning as red as her said name.

They reach the class opening the door as quietly as they could, Ruby tried to sneak in unnoticed. "You late Miss Rose!" Professor Port calls out. "You too Miss Schnee!" He points to Weiss "An after school detention for you both". Both girls sigh.

"How can he even see, he never opens his eyes!" Weiss thought.

"Great, this could be my chance to ask her out" Ruby thought.

After school they went to the library were most detentions are held to organizes books.

"Ugh this sucks" Weiss groans. "If you just woke up on time we wouldn't be doing any of this" Weiss gives Ruby a death glare.

"I'm sorry Weiss" Ruby apologies. "I just couldn't sleep last night" Ruby said.

"Why not" Weiss asks, slightly concerned and angry.

"I...couldn't exactly breath" Ruby explains.

"What! Why?" Weiss seemed more worried this time.

"The push up bra Yang gave me was too tight" Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Wait you were wearing a push up bra!" Weiss gasps.

"Uh...yeah" Ruby said embarrassed.

"Why?" Weiss asks.

"Um...welll..." Ruby looks around.

"Were you trying to impress someone or something?" Weiss asks.

"Something like that but I wasn't entirely my idea" Ruby looks at Weiss.

"Well did it work...did you get the guy you were looking for..." Weiss asks harshly.

"Guy?!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yes, you were obviously trying impress a guy" Weiss said in the same harsh tone as before.

"Um...no Weiss" Ruby sees the shocked expression on Weiss's face.

"What?!" Weiss didn't know why but she seems slightly relived to here that.

"But it did work...in a way...well Yang and Blake thought that" Ruby blushes deeper.

"Wait?! How did they know...where they there?" Weiss asks confused.

"Yes" A small smile creeps up on Ruby's face.

"So what happened, how did you not get him and it still worked" Weiss became more and more confused.

"Weiss there was no guy" Ruby's hands get sweaty "I wasn't trying to impress a guy..." Ruby fidgets with her uniform.

"Then why?" Weiss asks.

"I...wanted...to..." Ruby gulps "I wanted to impress...you..." Ruby looks at Weiss.

"WHAT! ME!" Weiss shouts. Ruby nods "Why?" Weiss asks in shock.

"Well...I don't know...your just perfect, everything you do is so elegant and beautiful...oh and your hair is sssoo pretty..." Ruby said in awe.

"Th-thank you..." Weiss blushes. "So how long have you been um...'admiring' me for" Weiss asks.

"I think it was the first day I seen you" Ruby half smiles remembering the first time they met and how she latterly blew-up her and Weiss because she was so nervous.

"Wow" Weiss whispers.

"Yeah..." Ruby scratches her head "So...I was wondering do you want to go a date with me" Ruby looks away embarrassed "Like you don't have to or anything...I was just wondering..." Ruby stammers "Not like you'd say yes...I'm pretty sure your straight...ugh why did I even try..." Ruby mumbles.

Weiss looks at the nervous scythe wielding girl in front of her. Her words stammering together but what is this feeling...maybe she should go on this date...maybe she's being mad...she didn't know anything but the warm fuzzy feeling that only Ruby can make her feel. She use to hate this feeling being mean to Ruby, blaming Ruby but maybe this feeling isn't so bad, maybe she could give this date a shot.

"Sure I'll go" Weiss crakes a small smile.

"What! Really! Oh Dust!" Ruby smiles from ear to ear. "I thought you would say no but you didn't!" Ruby said excitedly " Ok so meet me at 6:00 out side the school gates" With that said Ruby squeals about to zoom out of the room. Weiss grabs Ruby by the collar.

"We still have to organise the books" Weiss points the pile of books in a trolley.

"Oh yeah" Ruby giggles.

Weiss rolls her eyes "You dolt" She said playfully.

"What she really agreed!" Yang shouts. Ruby nods. "And you didn't even kiss her!" Yang laugh's "Oh my you really are a dork" Yang smirks.

"Yang! I'm not like you, I'm not smooth like you or flirty like you!" Ruby crosses her arms.

Blake giggles "Yang when you asked me out it wasn't the 'normal' way so its kinda cute that your sister is a dork when it comes to relationships" Blake said smirking.

"Well you I'm not use to the dating side of things when it comes to relationships, so when I asked you out...it was um...well as you up it wasn't the 'normal' way but I wasn't a dork" Yang admits.

"What you mean by the 'normal' way" Ruby asks.

Yang looks at Blake the looks at Ruby awkwardly "Um well...how do I put this..." Yang rubs her neck "We... _did the do_...way before I asked her out and um...one time after we did I asked her out but" Yang chuckles "But when I did she didn't fully hear me properly and thought I said something else that sounded similar" Yang blushes.

"Don't put the blame on me, you still did it anyways" Blake teases. Ruby tilts her head, confused.

"What did you think she said?" Ruby asks.

Both girls blush "Nothing that you need to know, not exactly" Yang said embarrassed.

"I'm some kid, Yang" Ruby huffs.

"Yes I know but this isn't that important" Yang said awkwardly.

"Tell me!" Ruby demands.

Blake clears her throat and looks at Yang "We'll tell you later right now you need get ready for date" Blake said smartly avoiding the question at hand.

"Oh yeah, I have to options for a dress" Ruby hops to the closest and takes out two dresses, there's a bark red dress and black dress that she wore for the dance and a completely new dress, it is bright red frilly dress with a white rose on the side never the shoulder at the end of the dress is white tips and some faint white flower patterns. Ruby holds up both dresses "Which one do you think, I think the second one is a bit much for a fist date but its really pretty" Ruby said unconfidently.

"I think the second one is perfect" Yang jumps up from the bed "How in the hell did you get such a fancy dress" Yang asks.

"I bought it one day, it wasn't even that much money" Ruby states.

"Its not like you to buy a dress" Blake smiles "Did you have this planed or something?" Blake inquiries.

Ruby blushes "No it just reminded me of Weiss so I bought it".

"That's cute" Yang teases.

"So what one do you think I should wear?" Ruby ask.

"The second one" Blake nods to affirm Yang's answer.

"Ok, I'll go change into it" Ruby chirpy bounced to the bathroom to change into said dress.

"Wait!" Yang yells as she pulls out the push up bra from before "You forgot this" She said with a devilish smile.

"No...Yang...just no..." Ruby sighs.

"But it worked last time" Yang whines.

"I don't think I want to seduce her, its the first date for Dust sake!" Ruby shouts.

"I don't see the point in not seducing her" Yang smirks "It just makes things more fun". Ruby ignores her sister and walks in to change. "What I'm just trying to help" Yang said raising her arms.

"Yes but your help isn't exactly good when it comes to dating" Blake smiles "But everything else is good~" Blake purrs at the end of her sentence. To this action Yang smirks.

"Do you want to ditch the kids tonight and go out to... _spar_ together" Yang asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well of cores I would its been a while since we have with all the testes we need to do and the fact that both Ruby and Weiss are always around" Blake giggles "I guess I kinda missed your-

"I done!" Ruby bursts through the door.

"SAPRRING! I MISSED SARRPING" Blake's face turns connately red. Yang laughs.

"Um...ok Blake..." Ruby titles her head.

"Me and Blake were to going to um... _spar..._ so the dorm will be free for most of the night, just in case you want to return to the dorm" Yang grins.

"But what about curfew?" Ruby asks.

"Oh don't worry about that we have done this tones of times before" Yang glances at the blushing mess that was her girlfriend and smiles.

"Is Blake ok?" She asks "It looks like she's a bit sick or something" Ruby said pointing out how red Blake's cheeks wear.

"Yeah she fine...I guess you must of scared her...she can really passionate when it comes to sparring and you must of scared her" Yang grin gets even bigger.

"You look really pretty by the way" Yang said admiring her little sister. "Don't you think Blake" Yang said looking at Blake.

"Yeah..." Blake mumbles out, still embarrassed at what she almost said in front of Ruby about her god dam older sister.

"What time is it?" Ruby asks. Yang pulls out her scroll.

"Its 5:30" Yang tell Ruby.

"Oh Dust really!" Ruby scrambles around the room nervously.

"Calm down and deep breath" Yang puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"O-Ok..." Ruby takes a deep breath and lets go the breath.

"Good, now don't panic" Yang said trying to calm Ruby down. "Everything will go exactly as you planed" Yang could see that Ruby is trying her absolute best to not worry or panic about the date but somehow she still thought of all the things that could go wrong.

"I'll try" Ruby said with a light chuckle from nervous.

"Just be yourself, she wouldn't of said yes if you weren't yourself" Yang warmly smiles at Ruby. That warm smile is all she needs to make her feel calm.

"Thanks Yang" Ruby smiles back at Yang.

"No problem sis" Yang glances at the time "Go knock 'em dead, kido" Yang said as she walk Ruby to the door "And good luck" Yang shouts down the corridor to Ruby as she leans against door watching Ruby walk away until she disappears.

"Your a great older sister" Blake said in admiration.

"She's growing up so fast" Yang smiles as a small tear rolls down her cheek.

"Yeah, you must be proud of her" Blake walks over to Yang.

"I am" Yang wipes away her tear and turns to Blake "I hope Weiss doesn't hurt her" Some crimson creeps its way into Yang's eyes.

"Don't worry Weiss wouldn't of gone on that date if she didn't like Ruby in someway. She may be cold but not that cold" Blake pecks Yang's cheek.

"I'll take your word for it" Yang half hearted smiles at Blake but then a hint of mischief spreads across her features "So about that _sparring_ " Yang watches as Blake starts to blush, she laughs.

"You got this" Ruby tells herself as she walks down the halls "Just don't mess it up and act natural but not too natural, it mite freak her out" Ruby thinks. She walks out the door and the gates are in eyeshot. As she gets closer she can start to see Weiss.

Weiss is wearing a beautiful white dress with slit at the one of the legs, it has light blue swirls going down it and a very thin blue stripe going across the waist. The blue commented her eyes and the white just suited her in general.

"Beautiful" Ruby mutters to herself as she stares at Weiss in awe.

"Ahem" Weiss coughs snapping Ruby out of her daze. "Hello Ruby" Weiss smiles.

"H-Hello..." Ruby stutters. "You look...beautiful..." Ruby complements Weiss.

"Why, thank you Ruby" Weiss said blushing "You also look very..." Weiss is good with words so why isn't the words coming to her at time she needs them the most, Ruby looks so cute but also very attractive at the same time, so why is she not communicating. _"Come on, I need to say something!"_ Weiss thinks and yet, nothing. Nothing at all. She just stood there like an idiot. _"Just say something! Anything!"_ Weiss thinks. "Pretty..." Weiss spurts out "You look pretty" Weiss corrects herself. "Really pretty..." Weiss blushes.

"Um...th-thanks" Ruby fidgets and looks down, too nervous to look at Weiss.

"So I'll shall we continue with this date" Weiss asks with a light smile.

"Y-yeah..." Ruby starts walking.

"I'm guessing you have some sort of crazy plan?" Weiss suggests.

"Well...its not entirely crazy..." Ruby blushes "But I think you like it" Ruby smiles.

"Interesting..." Weiss smirk "You sound so sure...how do you know I'll enjoy it?" Weiss teases.

"Ah...um...because...I..." Ruby's face turns red.

"You?" Weiss inquires.

"I...had a dream a few nights ago..." Ruby blushes "About a perfect plan for a date...and so that's what I have planed" Ruby looks away embarrassed.

"You dolt, you based the plan for the date off some dream" Weiss laughs. Ruby felt her cheeks heat up more as she nods. "I'm kinda surprised you planed anything, so that's a first" Weiss teases.

"Wwweeeiiissss" Ruby wines.

"What I'm just being honest" Weiss dose her signature hair flip, tossing it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure...its not to poke fun at me or anything" Ruby said sarcastically. "Anyways we're almost there". They walk closer to the destination of the date. Big black gates stand in front of them. "We're here" Ruby smiles when she sees Weiss's face. Weiss's eyes are wide and her jaw is dropped. "The notational park of Vale" Ruby read out the singe.

"Oh my..." Weiss looks Ruby in disbelief "How did you get tickets to here!?" Weiss asks.

"Um...Yang got them for me...in a way..." Ruby giggles.

"How? These tickets are crazy rare, its even hard for me to get one and I'm a Shnee" Weiss asks.

"Well...its a funny story..." Ruby giggles "So Yang and Blake were in a bar and this guy wouldn't stop hitting on Blake, even when Yang said they are together, but that didn't seem to stop him I think it encouraged him. What happened next wasn't pretty but every fun...for us anyways..." Ruby chuckles "He pulls Blake's bow off by mistake and when he seen that she's a Faunus he started being real mean, this annoyed Yang more than before. He pushed her and well Yang flipped braking his arm, knocking out some of his teeth and giving him a black eye, she would of completely destroyed him but he offered a truces which we where all a bit sketchy of until he gave us a fair bit of money including these tickets" Ruby said holding them out.

"Oh...I see, how come I wasn't there?" Weiss asks.

"You were at a business thingy" Ruby replies with a smile.

"For once I'm happy that brute Yang acts on impulse or else we wouldn't be going here" Weiss sighs "I'll have to thank her".

"Lets go inside and see why this place is so good" Ruby grads Weiss's hand unconsciously walking over to the booth.

" _Soft"_ Weiss thought as she held Ruby's hand _"It feels nice to hold her hand..."_ Weiss wonders why she doesn't do this often.

"What's with that pervy look on your face Weiss?" Ruby smirks.

Weiss feels her cheeks burn up "I don't have a pervy look on my face!" Weiss shouts.

"Not anymore" Ruby teases.

"Oh shut up, my face was and is fine!" Weiss crosses her arms.

Ruby giggles "Cute" she whispers to herself. She gives the booth guy the tickets and take a map. "Weiss! We can feed the ducks here!" Ruby said excitedly. "We have to do that first!" Ruby picks up Weiss bridle-style and zooms down the path.

"Ruby slow down and put me down!" Weiss shouts.

"Ok, we're at the duck place anyways" Ruby said excitedly.

"So could you put me down" Weiss asks.

"Um..." Ruby blushes "I kind of like the feeling of you in my arms..." Ruby said as puts Weiss down.

"Oh...you can hold my hand if you want..." Weiss said lightly smiling.

"Really?" Ruby asks in disbelieve.

"Yes" Weiss puts out her hand. Ruby smiles and nervously takes Weiss's hand. They walk over to a small stand to buy some bread to feed the ducks then they sit on a bench close to the lake.

The lack is still, the breezes light, the only sounds that could heard is the small pieces bread plopping into the water and the ducks quacking.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Ruby asks.

"Ok" Weiss replies.

"Why did you say yes to this date?" Ruby asks.

"Well...I..." Weiss isn't exactly sure why she said yes. "I don't know" Weiss admits.

"So...you just said yes with out thinking?" Ruby asks surprised that Weiss didn't think before acting.

"I did think about it" Weiss sighs "I just don't know what this feeling is" Weiss look at the sky. Its a beautiful pinky-orange colour with not many clouds.

"What feeling are talking about, I could help you finger it out" Ruby helpful attitude makes Weiss smile.

"It feels my stomach is doing flips every time I'm close to you and craziest thing is some time I feel like your eyes are on me, even during class" Ruby giggles "When you wore that push-up bra I think my whole body exploded, as if my brain died" Weiss sighs "I ever felt like this before...Its scary..." Weiss looks at Ruby.

"Weiss, I...I have some similar feelings like that but thing is..." Ruby looks Weiss in the eyes "I know what these feelings are" Weiss perks her head up in Ruby's direction.

"You know what this feeling is" Weiss asks.

"Yeah but I don't think you'll be able to hear me say it" Ruby admits. She's doesn't even know if Weiss is ready to except the news.

"I'll be able I'm a Shnee after all" Weiss said proudly.

"Yeah um...ok" Ruby hesitates "First have you ever being in a relationship before" Ruby asks.

"Yes but I didn't like him, my father made me date him" Weiss rolls her eyes.

"Ok...have you ever had a crush on someone?" Ruby asks.

"When I lived in Atlas I didn't have time to have crushes and when I met Neptune I only liked him because every other girl liked him" Weiss explains.

"I see..." Ruby slowly nods.

"Why is all of this relevant" Weiss asks.

"Well...I think you have a-"

"Oh dust...I think like you..." Weiss said as all the pieces together "That's why you were asking those questions...and you said that you feel the same way...oh dust" Weiss froze up. _"She must like me"_ Weiss thinks.

"Weiss are you ok?" Ruby asks worried.

"I...think so...just shocked" Weiss shakily said.

"Yeah, when I first found out was pretty shocked" the breeze gets a little heavier, sending a shiver down Weiss's spine.

"Lets go back to dorm its starting to get cold" Ruby offers.

"Y-yeah...but um...can I asks you a question before we go" Weiss's breath shakes.

"Ok, what is it" Ruby asks in a friendly tone.

"Can I..." Weiss feels regret and fear creep into her "Can I kiss you" Weiss releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "I need to test something" Weiss said.

"Ok" Ruby blushes as she leans in towards Weiss. _"This is your chance don't mess it up"_ Ruby thinks. Soon their lips met and everything was like magic, soft, tender and passionate. It felt like hours for both girls, although it was only a couple of minutes until they separated for air.

"Dust" Weiss whispers. She definitely knew that she liked Ruby and she definitely knew she needed another kiss from her.

"Wow, that felt just like the things I read in the books" Ruby said smiling. "Did you get a result you were looking for" Ruby asks.

"Yes, yes I did" Weiss smiles back at Ruby "Thank you".

"So...what's going to happen in the future? Do you still want to go out with me?" Ruby asks uncertain.

"I don't know exactly but I want you to be in it" Weiss could hear her squeal in joy. Her hart swells and she can't help but lightly laugh.

 **Authors note- Hey fabulous hope you enjoyed this story, not that much of a fan of this ship but its a popular demand so I ended up doing it. I'm sorry for not posting up lately my gf broke up with me so...yeah I didn't have motivation but here is this chapter. See ya next chapter.**

 **-Wordwizard101**


	4. RWBY Bumblebee FunFair

**Authors note- Hey my inspiration for this one-shot is from the funfair. I went to the funfair a few days ago, although nothing romantic happened (sadly) I do have some ideas for this chapter. Also this fic is set after the fall of Beacon but Team RWBY is still in contact with each other, they just don't meet up with each other that much (well most of them, yes will be some a small twists). Fair warning this fic will be VERY cliché.**

 **This will be a Bumblebee fic and for you who don't what that ship is (how dear you not know) but its a paring of Yang x Blake. There will be other ships in here like Crosshair/Chocolatebunny (Velvet x Coco), Whiterose (Ruby x Weiss), hints of Arkos (Juane x Pyrrha)and possibly ReNora ( Ren x Nora). I guess you could call this sorta of an AU...in a way?**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY (although I would love to work there) the people at RT own all rights to RWBY.**

 **P.S- Pyrrha is still...um...is here...yeah...*Cry's in a corner*...**

*Buzz* Buzz*

Yang looks at her phone;

 _Blake: Leaving soon are you ready yet?_

Yang smirks and replies.

 _Yang: Not exactly, still need to do a few things._

Yang puts her phone down, looking down at the many outfits she's made. All of them very similar to each other. Her phone buzzes again, she picks it up seeing a new text from Blake.

 _Blake: Get ready soon or I think Weiss will explode._

 _Yang: Hahaha you're at the place already._

 _Blake: Yes I thought I'd end up late but instead I'm early._

 _Yang: And now you're stuck with Weiss._

Yang adds an emoji with its tongue sticking out. Then finally she picks an outfit, its a yellow tank-top and black shorts, throwing it on she gives herself a quick glances in the mirror.

*Buzzzz*

She grabs her scroll seeing that Blake is calling, she smiles and answers.

"Hey Blakey, couldn't wait to hear the sound of my voice" Yang said cockily.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Weiss's yells across the line. "GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Weiss yells.

"Wooh, Weiss calm down I'm on my way out" Yang said in an annoyed tone.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! AND YOU BETTER BE HERE IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES OR ELSE!" Weiss threatens.

"Ok" Yang hangs up rolling her eyes. She puts on her leather jacket and fingerless, taking out her motorbike keys. "Alright time to go" Yang tells herself.

"What's taking her so long" Weiss complains.

"The lines for the rides are getting longer" Ruby whines.

"I think I see her" Blake said pointing at the fiery blonde that is currently yelling at a guy for parking in 'her place'.

"Oh Dust, dose she ever stop fighting with people" Weiss mocks.

"That's kinds rich coming from you" Blake said defensibly.

Weiss glares at Blake. "Lets just see going on" Ruby interrupts the staring match the monochrome duo were having, she grads the pair and pulls them over to her older sister.

"Just move your stupid car" Yang argues.

"Why don't you find another parking spot!" The guys argues back.

"I don't have much time so just move your car!" Yang said aggressively.

"Make me!" He shoots back.

Yang cracks her knuckles "No problem" Yang's eyes turn a crimson colour.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts.

"Oh hey, I was just about to meet up with you but this dumbass won't move his car sssssooo...I'm just going do what he said; make him move it" Yang smirks.

"Um, Yang I think that's unnecessary" Blake said trying to calm Yang down.

"But Blakey I want a spot close to the place and not far so I don't have to walk much after" Yang said slightly whining.

"Come on Yang do you really think its reasonable to beat this guy up for parking" Blake said sensibly.

"But BBBlllaaakkkeee..." Yang playfully whines.

"Yang there's a person leaving now just take that place" Blake points at the now free place, its across from the place that Yang wanted.

"Ugh, fine" Yang rolls her eyes "You got lucky this time" Yang gives the guy a death stare before driving off to the other free space.

"Next time maybe you could come a little early!" Weiss scowls.

"I take my time" Yang runs a hand in her hair as she gets off her bike. "Something you can't do" Yang smirks.

"I can!" Weiss huffs "I just don't like doing it" She crosses her arms.

"Yang I missed you ssssoooo much!" Ruby said hugging her older sister.

"Yeah long time no see" Yang hugs her younger sister with just as much eagerness. They brake the hug "How's living with the ice Queen" Yang asks jokingly.

"Its awesome!" Ruby's eyes light up "We have the cutest house right beside a lake and oh Dust she can cook so good!" She explains excitedly.

"She can" Yang raises an eyebrow.

"Yes but there was this one time where she almost brunt down the whole kitchen" Ruby honestly said. Weiss hits Ruby on the head. "What its true" Ruby said rubbing her head.

Yang laughs at the two of them but draws her attention to the raven haired girl beside her. "So how have you being" Yang asks.

"I've being fine" Blake lightly smiles.

"I missed you a lot" Yang said softly.

"I missed you too" Blake hesitates to say other words just in case she says too much too soon. She really missed Yang and wouldn't stop thinking about her, when she was told that they were meeting up today she was so happy. But telling Yang all this so soon is unreasonable and embarrassing.

"Aww you did" Yang hugs Blake. "I knew it" Yang whispers in Blake's ear.

"Guys, now that we're all here shouldn't we be going into the place" Ruby suggests.

"Y-yeah..." Blake said slightly blushing as she pulls away from Yang.

"Yay!" Ruby jumps up "I want too go on all the fastest rides, what about you guys" Ruby asks.

"I want to go on all the biggest rides" Yang grins.

"I want to go on all the tallest rides" Blake had one ride in mind; the Ferris wheel.

"What about you Weiss?" Ruby asks. Weiss didn't answer she was too busy staring at ride that spun up, down and all around. "What a crazy ride" Ruby looks at the sign. "Free style" Ruby read out. "You seem very interested in that ride, Weiss" Ruby nudges Weiss's arm.

Weiss broke out of her daze "Uh-...Yeah, I all ways wanted to go on it when I was little but I was too short but this time I have a plan" Weiss said with a devilish smile.

"And that would be?" Ruby asks.

"I'll use these new high heels" Weiss take out a pair from a bag she's holding.

"And when you're on the ride?" Blake inquires.

"I'll find that out then" Weiss said in a smart-ass tone.

"So, how much did you all bring?" Yang asks.

"I brought 50 Lien with me" Weiss states proudly.

"What that's so much?!" Yang shouts.

"Not exactly some of it is emergency money plus its for both Ruby and I" Weiss said.

"Oh I see" Yang smiles "I guess my sister is teaching you how to share" Yang chuckles as the white haired girl blushes and gives out. "What about you Blake?" Yang asks.

"I only brought 25 Lien" Blake simply said.

"Yeah, I brought around 20 Lien" Yang smiles "Lets go" They all join the line for the entrances.

"I can't wait!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Same!" Yang said in the same tone.

"Next" Said a dull but enthusiastic voice.

"Professor Port?" All of team RWBY said in unison.

"Hello girls" He bellows.

"Hi..." Yang said confused as to why he's working here.

"What the hell?!" Ruby shouts.

"What? How? Why?" Weiss also sounded pretty confused.

"Professor how did you end up working here?" Blake asks the question all of them were thinking.

"Ah yes the question at hand" He said pointing a finger in the air. "You see it's hard to find a job and this is the only option at the moment" He explains.

"But you a have a degree it shouldn't be that hard, right?" Weiss said.

"Not as easy as you think, you Miss Schnee" He said. "As you may not know but ever since Beacon fell the teachers have a bed name for not 'properly protecting' the school" He put quotation on the words properly and protecting. " This job is the only job I could get".

"What? That's terrible, you should have a WAY better job than this!" Weiss snaps.

"Yeah, your a qualified teacher and huntsman" Yang agreed.

"Its ok girls, I'm starting to enjoy working here" He said. "Now I do think you are holding up the line".

Team RWBY looks back. "Oh you're right" Ruby said giving the him her entry fee money. The rest of team RWBY did the same.

"We need a meet up point, just in case one of us gets lost" Weiss instructs.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Yang suggests.

"Sure" Ruby said. Weiss nods.

"Ok" Blake said.

"Now that that's sorted out, LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" Ruby shouts.

"Hell Yeah!" Yang shouts as well.

"What will we do first" Ruby asks.

"How about that one" Yang said point to a death trap of a ride, it was as tall as a skyscraper and as fast as Ruby when she takes redbull.

"Oh my Dust! I'm so going on that!" Ruby shouts, grabbing Weiss's hand and running over the ticket booth. Yang follows behind her sister with Blake at her side. "Two tickets please" Ruby asks eagerly.

"There you go Miss Rose!"

"Wait!" Ruby shouts " Professor Oobleck! You work here too?!" Ruby asks in shock.

"Well yes I do" He quickly said as he sips some of his coffee.

Yang and Blake catch up to where the candy-cane duo. "Oh Dust" Blake gasps.

"How come you're here Professor Oobleck?!" Yang shouts. "Although it dose make sense that you would control such a ride" Yang said looking at the man inside booth.

"So two tickets I presume" He said.

"Yes" Yang said hanging him the money but then she suddenly got yanked backed by Ruby.

"But we're paying separate" Blake explains.

"Oh but Miss Rose and Miss Schnee are pay together" He said take some of his coffee.

"But...um...well they're...you know..." Blake said awkwardly.

"I thought that you and Miss Xiao Long we're together" He said honestly "I thought you two would get together before Miss Rose and Miss Schnee".

"Um...well..." Blake blushes.

"Blakey did you get the tickets!" Yang calls over.

"Well you better go over to her and give her the change because she seemed to give me all her money" He said handing Blake the change and the tickets.

"Thanks" Blake sighs walking over to the bunch. "Yang, you left all your money at the booth" Blake said handing Yang her change.

"Yeah but I knew you'd give it back" Yang smiles.

"And if I didn't" Blake smirks.

"I'd track you down" Yang grins.

"And then what?" Blake asks.

"Then I'd get justice" Yang's grin gets bigger.

"How would get this justice" Blake leans in closer to Yang.

"Oh you'd know" Yang whispers into Blake's ear.

"Come on you guys the ride is starting up" Ruby said excitedly.

"Alright Ruby" Yang said grinning at the blushing girl in front of her.

They get on the ride. The bar slowly comes down, Blake can feel the anticipation killing her. She sighs and glances at Yang, who is smiling out of excitement and maybe nervousness. Ruby on the other hand couldn't wait for the ride to start and beside Ruby would be the ball of regret; Weiss, she seemed ready to jump up out of the seat and run away, she had her hands firmly on the bars whispering little curses of regret and fear.

"We will be starting the ride very shortly so please preparer yourself" A loud voice came from the speaker.

"Whoo!" Yang shouts.

"Finley!" Ruby shout.

"Omg! Why did I buy a ticket for this death trap!" Weiss said panicking. Blake simply chuckles at the white haired girl's comments.

"GET READY!" The voice shouts as the ride begins to move.

"No going back now!" Ruby shouts excitedly.

"YEAH!" Shouts back.

The music starts and the ride finally kicks up. All of Team scream for their life as the ride flings them around.

After many thrilling ride Team RWBY decided to take a brake and check out the food stalls and small prize booths.

"Oh is that Velvet" Ruby asks.

Yang looks to see a familiar rabbit Faunus standing beside the very fashionable Coco Adel. Coco was buying Velvet some popcorn, which Yang thinks is a bad idea, considering the way the rides move.

"Coco's with her" Yang grins.

"Oooohhhhh" Ruby looks at Yang "Do you think that they're _together together_ " Ruby asks giddily.

"Lets ask them" Yang said also pretty giddy. Both sisters walk up to the coffee themed girls. "Hey what's up you two" Yang asks.

"Hi, we're just here having some fun" Velvet said in a chipper tone.

"Where's the rest of team CFVY?" Ruby asks.

"They didn't come" Coco casually.

"So you to are here alone" Yang wiggles her eyebrows.

"Ugh! Yang, you really had to go there" Coco sighs. "For your information we're on a double da-...we're with Juane and Pyrrha..." Coco said quickly correcting herself. Pyrrha and Juane are not that open about their relationship because she's so 'famous', the only way that Coco and Velvet found out is because they caught them making-out in the same spot that they also go to. As a result they decide to keep it a secret on one condition; Juane and Pyrrha had to find an other make-out spot. After that they have gone on a few double dates, this being one of them.

"Hmm..." Yang tilts her head to one side.

"What's wrong Yang?" Ruby asks, as she clearly sees that Yang is thinking about something.

"Oh nothing" Yang said playing innocent. "I just had a thought" Yang smiles.

"Ok...well I think we should get back to Weiss and Blake" Ruby said looking over the booth with all the cute toys.

"Alright" Yang glances at Blake "See ya guys and have fun" Yang winks at the pair in front of her then walks over the rest of the team RWBY.

"Weiss did you get me the cookies" Ruby asks sweetly.

"Yes I did but I still think that it's a bad idea to eat if your going to go more rides" Weiss sighs "But of course I bought you the cookie anyways" Weiss facepalms. "Dust, what are you doing to me" Weiss lightly smiles.

"Aww...Weiiiiisssss..." Ruby laches to Weiss's arm "I looove you" Ruby kisses Weiss's cheek.

Weiss blushes "Yeah...yeah w-whatever..."Weiss said embarrassed.

"Cute" Blake looks at two, she remembers how at the start they (mostly Weiss) hated each other but look at them now.

"Aren't they" Yang said light smiling "Never thought I'd see the day when they got along" Yang turns to Blake, still smiling, the smile made Blake's hart pound "Lets go on that" She said pointing the fairs-wheel.

" _OH DUST! ACT NATURAL!"_ Blake thought "Sure, love to!" Blake quickly said in the most unnatural voice possible.

"You alright there Blakey?" Yang asks "Your voice seemed a little bit off" Yang ask in concern.

"Oh um...its from the rides...all that shouting and screaming..." Blake said making up an excuse.

"Ok" Yang said slightly convinced. "Lets go then" She takes Blake's hand and walks to the ticket booth.

"Good to see you girls" A calm but strict voice said.

"Glynda! You work here too!" Yang asks shocked.

"I think all the teachers work here" Blake said.

"What about Ozpin?!" Yang asks. "I haven't seen him" Yang said looking around.

"Well most of the teachers, not Ozpin" Glynda explains.

"Oh, why?" Yang asks.

"He has other business to attended to" Her voice calm and her words simple but yet she seemed to hold back so much.

"OK..." Blake hesitates and decided not to push for more information, even if she had the itching curiosity to ask for more answers to her questions.

"Anyways, two tickets" Yang said giving Glynda the money. Blake reaches over to also give Glynda the money but Yang stops her "This one is on me kitten" Yang smiles. Blake lightly blushes and nods.

"Look at you two" Glynda smiles. "I just knew you two would be close" She gives them their tickets.

"What you mean?" Yang asks.

"It's nothing important" Glynda said "Your cart will be here shortly" Glynda take out her scroll and the ride starts to move "Your cart number is number 18 middle row, if you may please wait over there" Glynda said pointing up to some stairs that lead to the middle carts.

"Ok thanks Glynda" Yang said happily walking with Blake.

"No problem, it is my job after all" Glynda points out.

"Uh...Yeah..." Yang walks away quickly embarrassed.

The ride creaks and cracks as it slow moves down to the ground. The number _**'18'**_ written on the cart, the cart is red on the base and the top/roof is black with white stripes on the outside of the base, the seats on the inside are a mellow/baby yellow colour.

Yang opens the door "Lady's first" Yang smiles at Blake.

"Yang your a lady too" Blake said.

"But more you're lady like and plus brains before bronzes" Yang raises her eye brows.

Blake rolls her eyes but also giggles at her curtesy and steps into the cart. Yang follows behind her. "So what have you being up to lately?" Yang asks in curiosity.

"I have being working on some stuff about the White Fang with Lila and Sun" Blake sighs.

Yang frowns at Suns name, knowing that he's with Blake most of the time annoys her even if he's helping Blake with important stuff like the White Fang.

"How's that going?" Yang asks interested.

"Its been stressful" Blake admits.

"Well you can relax now" Yang smiles at her.

Blake smiles back relaxing "What about you?" Blake asks in return.

"I've been trying to get use to this robotic arm and training but nothing too special" Yang answers.

Blake suddenly felt a pang of guilt as she remembers how and why Yang lost her arm. "I'm sorry" Blake said lowly.

"Its ok" Yang puts a hand on her shoulder "Its not your fault" Yang reassures Blake.

"I know...but It feels like my fault...I'm still surprised that you talk or even associate yourself with me..." Blake's words sliced their way through Yang like a knife.

"What! Are you crazy! Blake your amazing...I can't imagine a life without you..." Yang looks at Blake "I think I..." Yang hesitates, looking at her. All her features, her amber eyes and her silky black hair. _Devine, Beautiful, Precious_ ; these are just few words that came to Yang's mind. The cart comes to a holt at as they reach the top.

"Is that true?" Blake asks shocked.

"Yes, every last bit of it...and much more...you're worth so much more than you think..." Yang leans in. "I..." She sighs "I love you so much..." She whispers.

This blew Blake away _"This isn't happening! Is it?"_ Blake asks herself _"Yang would never love someone like me...especially after what happened at Beacon"_ Blake thought. "Yang...is this really happening...did you really just say you love me?" Blake asks.

"Yes..." Yang whispers, her words low and shy with a hint of fear.

"I can't believe this..." Blake said in shock "I never expected you to say that...ever..." Blake blushes "But I always wanted you to say it" Blake admits lowly.

"So...dose that mean you feel the same or just wanted to know..." Yang asks embarrassed and shyly.

"It means I also like you back" Blake moves closer waiting and wanting for Yang to make the first move.

"Is this the part were we kiss" Yang asks jokingly. Blake nods embarrassed. Yang moves closer, closing the gap between them. Their lips met for a moment of heaven, soft, lush and just perfect. Blake could smell a honey sent off of Yang. Blake feeling so lost in the moment forgot that they were in a cart as she wraps her arms around Yang's neck pulling her closer, wanting more contact. Yang put her hands in Blake's hair. Soon their kiss was over because the cart started moving which brought them both back to reality.

"Um...wow..." Blake blushes.

"Yeah, I forgot that we were in side a cart" Yang chuckles.

"Me too..." Blake smiles.

"I guess this means that our ride is over" Blake said sadly.

"I think so" Yang guess "Or maybe we get another round around...I'm unsure, I haven't been on one of these in a while" Yang smiles.

"I hope you right" Blake smirks.

"Hehe~ Me too" Yang then smirk back at Blake, making Blake blush. The ride comes close to the ground but keeps going around. "Looks like I'm right" Yang smiles.

"Yeah" Blake said as she ponders on one particular thought.

 _Why me?_

Yang could of kissed anyone else, she's far from capable to do so and she's very attractive anybody would more than happy. So why her?

"Yang can I ask you a question" Blake asks.

"Yes you can, Blakey" Yang said relaxed.

"Why me?" Blake asks shyly with a hint of nervousness.

"huh, what ya mean?" Yang asks confused.

"Well you could get anyone you wanted, you could kiss anyone you wanted but yet you kissed me, why?" Blake sighs "I just don't know, I've dreamed and wanted you to kiss me for a couple of years now but..." Blake hesitates.

"Blake you seriously need a confvo boost!" Yang said shocked. "I didn't know you felt this way, if I did I would of kissed you way sooner...well after I cleared some stuff first" Yang chuckles "I was such a mess" She mumbles as she shakes her head "I never exactly knew how I felt about...well woman...you in particular and when I figured it out...I guess the need to kiss you grew, I was just shy...in a way..." Yang half smiles. "You're so wonderful and smart and...ugh oh my Dust...your little kitty ears are so cute...I want to touch them all the time..." Yang said gushing over her amber eyed partner. "Wait can I do that now" Yang cheerfully asks.

Blake laughs at the blonde excitement "Sure" Blake undoes her bow, letting her ears free.

"So cute!" Yang reaches over to touch them when her hand has made contact with Blake's soft, fluffy ears she hums "They're so soft" Yang moves closer so that she can pet them better. Blake leans on Yang's shoulder for comfort, meanwhile Yang's too busy petting Blake's ears to even notices the shy turning dark.

"Hey Yang look" Blake said pointing to the red and white pair, Ruby had a giant teddy bear that's twice a big as her and candyfloss in her hands, Weiss on the other hand seemed to be trying to persuade one of the ride workers.

"I can't believe how much Ruby has grown" Yang said smiling and still petting Blake's ear.

"Yeah" Blake agrees.

"So how's your little petting session" Yang smirks.

"Its not a 'petting session'..." Blake said in defences.

"Oh really, then what is it then" Yang asks in a smart-ass tone.

"It-" Blake stops talking and starts purring as Yang as rubs a certain part of her ears.

Yang stops petting Blake "Did you just purr?" Yang asks.

"Um...no..."Blake awkwardly said.

"I think you did when I did this" Yang dose it again. Blake starts purring once again. "I knew it!" Yang smirks.

"No...no you don't" Blake gets up off Yang's shoulder.

"Oh yes I did" Yang reaches over to Blake's ears but Blake pulls back.

"Nope" Blake moves to the other seat that's far from Yang.

"Come back Blakey" Yang whines.

"No" Blake said sternly.

"Fine I'll go to you" Yang said before Blake even got a chance to move. Yang tackles Blake on the seat. Blake blushes. "Now let me see...it was around here" Yang said touching Blake's ears "Ah found the spot" Yang proudly smiles. Blake couldn't help but purr, especially considering the way Yang positioned herself on top of Blake, sitting right on Blake's lap. "See I knew you purred" Yang looks down at Blake.

"Ok...ffrrriine...I purr..." Blake purrs.

"HaHa!" Yang cheers proudly.

The ride stops and the cart door opens.

"Um...you ride is over..." A worker said awkwardly. The worker had back hair and red eyes, he also seemed to be drunk.

"Oh Dust!" Blake said blushing in embarrassment.

"Uncle Qrow! I was so close why did you have ruin the fun" Yang pouts.

"Yeah so you two um...separate or something, there are other people waiting" Qrow instructed.

"Ok no prob" Yang said casually.

" _How is she not embarrassed?"_ Blake thought.

"Come on Blake aren't you going" Yang said smiling holding out her hand.

"Y-Yes..." Blake takes her hand.

"Ruby tell this girl that I can go this ride" Weiss demands.

"Um...if you let her in I'll give you some of my candyfloss" Ruby said trying to bribe the also short entrance worker, she has two different colours in her hair, one side pink the other drown, like ice cream.

She takes out a singe that said **'Sorry but I can't let you in, your not tall enough'.**

"Do you know who I am, I'm Weiss Schnee! So let me in"" Weiss shouts. The worker shakes her head and taps the singe twice. "But I'm tall enough in heels!" Weiss angrily shout.

The girl holds up another sign **'No heels'.**

"Ugh!" Weiss growls. "Come on Ruby lets go!" Weiss grabs Ruby by the hood and pulls her along.

"Bbbbyyyeeee" Ruby said she got pulled along. The ice cream haired girl simple waved holding up a singe saying good bye.

"Weiss its getting late I think we should go" Ruby suggests.

"Yeah I guess there's nothing else to do anyways" Weiss grumbles.

"But first we need to meet up with Yang and Blake" Weiss being the responsible one.

"Oh I forgot about those two" Ruby said scratching her head.

*Buzz* *Buzz*

"Speak of the devil" Weiss said taking out her scroll. "Hello" Weiss answers.

"Hey Weiss I won't need a lift back" Blake said.

"Oh how will you get home?" Weiss asks.

"Yang said she would give me a ride home" Weiss could here some laughing the back round, presumably Yang.

"You sure?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, It would be...faster..." Yang explodes with laughter and mumble something "Shut up Yang that's not true" Weiss here Blake shout. "Anyways we're leaving now, bye" And with that finally note Blake hung up.

"Ssssooo...what's happening?" Ruby asks.

"Blake is getting a ride home from Yang and they're leaving now, also Yang seemed extra giddy" Weiss said trying to up the pieces together.

"Blake lives a long way away from here and where Yang lives is in the total different direction so it doesn't make sense for Yang to give Blake a lift, although Yang doesn't live that far from this place..." Ruby said as she thinks of possible out reasons.

"Oh my Dust!" Weiss just realises why Yang was laughing. "She must be going to Yang's place" Weiss gasps. "And at this time" Weiss take out her scroll, it read 8:30.

"They must be having a sleepover and didn't tell us!" Ruby shouts her answer. "But Blake didn't have a bag with her" Ruby said as she once again try's to think of more answers.

"Ruby you dunce, that's not it" Weiss snaps.

"Then what is it?" Ruby asks confused.

"I'll tell when we're in the car" Weiss sighs.

Blake wraps her arms around Yang's waist as the bike zooms off.

"Getting frisky are we?" Yang jokes.

"Maybe?" Blake replies. Yang laughs. Shortly they arrive at Yang's place.

"We're here" Yang said getting off her bike.

"Ok" Blake follows behind her. Yang unlocks the door and steps inside, Blake steps in and shuts the door behind her.

"So do you want to watch a movie or..." Yang raise an eyebrow.

Blake caches on to what Yang saying and blushes "A movie would be nice..." Blake couldn't dear do that so soon, even if she wanted to.

"Ok" Yang sighs, she couldn't wait any longer, she waited long enough but she wants Blake to feel comfortable. "What movie you want to watch?" Yang takes out her laptop.

"Warm bodies, If its ok with you" Blake said timidly.

"Sure I love that movie" Yang said smiling.

She turn on her laptop. "OH YES! MORE!" A girl moans out from the laptop. Yang franticly tries to sign in to her laptop and stop the sounds that were coming from her laptop. "FUCK ME HARDER!" The girl moans.

"Ah...um...sorry about this" Yang panics. She finally logs in after 5 times of getting the password wrong. It logs her in and a video of a naked cat Faunus girl appears on the screen "Shit" Yang mumbles as she clicks the 'X' button on the page. "Very sorry about that..." Yang said embarrassed.

"I didn't know you watched porn" Blake said both intrigued and embarrassed.

"Um...well...yeah...I.." Yang couldn't of been more embarrassed in her life.

"It kind of surprised me" Blake admits.

"Well...I couldn't stop thinking about you and...um..." Yang felt herself digging a bigger hole.

"Oh?" Blake smirks "So you watched porn while you thought of me" Blake whispers seductively.

"Yes...please don't be mad at me" Yang begs.

"I'm not mad" Blake kisses Yang for only second "Is that why your so eager to see me under you, see me naked, panting and screaming your name" Blake whispers in Yang's ear.

Yang clears her throat "Y-Yes" Yang admits.

"Is that why you invited me" Blake whispers.

"Yes..." Yang felt herself getting hot.

"Then go ahead" Blake didn't know why she started to act like this, maybe the feeling from the Ferris wheel came back to her or maybe that fact Yang yarned for her so much made it for tempting.

Yang completely lost control at that sentence, kissing Blake like a savage her hands tugging at Blake's shirt. "Bedroom...now..." Yang's brain clouded with lust, she picks Blake up cupping her ass as Blake wraps her legs around Yang's waist. She carries Blake up stairs and into her bedroom roughly kissing Blake's neck.

"Mmm" Blake hums.

Yang smirks hearing this a bites down on a sensitive spot on Blake's neck, making Blake gasp. Yang falls on the bed with Blake. Yang yanks off Blake's shirt and smirks. Yang continues her attack of kisses on Blake's neck. Blake puts her hands under Yang's thank-top feeling her nicely sculpted abs. Yang groans at the feeling of Blake's soft hands on her stomach. She moves her kisses down to the cusp of Blake's breasts, she undoes Blake's bra and tosses it aside. Yang places both hands on Blake's breasts hearing her softly moan. Yang kisses Blake adding to the passion, Blake bites Yang's bottom lips as her hands drift lower to the waistband of Yang's shorts.

"Oh no you don't" Yang moves her body lower sucking on Blake's nipple.

"Ah..." Blake lightly pants.

"I want this to last" Yang said against Blake's skin. Yang moves her left arm to fondle with Blake's other breast playing with the nipple with her thumb, pulling and pinching it as well.

"Mmm...ahh..." Blake tries to stifle a loud moan.

"Don't hide your voice" Yang growls "I want to hear you scream my name, just like you predicted" Yang bits harder. Blake felt her core getting hot and needing attention, she starts to grind against Yang. "Kitty want to play" Yang teases.

"Y-yes..." Blake purrs.

"Beg me" Yang whispers seductively.

"Mmm...Yang touch me...now...I need it...I need you..." Blake begs.

"Guild me" Yang moves her arm form Blake's breast down to Blake's smooth stomach and stops.

"Lower" Blake whispers. Yang moves her hand to the front buttons of Blake's jeans and undoes them.

"What now" Yang teases, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"Come on Yang, I've waited enough" Blake said in a slightly needy tone.

"Alright" Yang slips her hand inside Blake's jeans, her finger just grazing over Blake's soaked pants.

A frustrated sigh comes from Blake "Yang quit teasing me" Blake pleads.

"Ok kitten, since you asked nicely" Yang smirks talking off Blake's jean painfully slow exposing Blake's beautiful legs. When they're fully off Yang starts kissing up one Blake's smooth legs nipping at her thigh leaving small hickeys. "Your so fucking wet" Yang whispers.

Blake felt her cheeks light up and her core grow hot "Yang..." Blake whimpers.

"Yes, I know, I hear you kitten" Yang hooks her fingers at the hem of Blake's panties tugging them and off Blake's legs. "Prepare yourself" Yang whispers before Blake could even react Yang pushes two fingers inside. Blake moans loudly. Yang pumps her fingers faster hearing Blake moan and moan; it's music to her ears. Yang starts to suck on Blake's clit, driving the Faunus crazy.

"AH! YANG!" Blake moans as she holds Yang's head in place, her hand in Yang's yellow main. Yang grins against Blake's skin and suddenly got an idea. She takes out her fingers, feeling Blake's pussy clench around her fingers as they leave and replaces her fingers with her robotic ones instead.

Blake felt a cold sensation enter her and cocky grins against her skin "Yang... what are you planning to do...and what is this...cold sensation" Blake asks in between pants.

Yang pulls away from Blake to answer "Oh...you'll know..." Yang growls. Blake didn't understand until she felt a strong vibrating sensation making her back arch and moan uncontrollable not being able to for proper sentences just words of 'Fuck, Yes and Yang'. "That's right scream my name" Yang said in a husky voice made Blake moan louder.

"YANG!" Blake moans loudly her mouth opening in an 'O' shape her arms raped around Yang pulling closer as she came.

Yang smiles as she slides her fingers slowly out of Blake. Blake releases Yang panting. "You really came hard" Yang lifts her hand, her fingers covered in a clear liquid. Blake smirks and climbing on top of Yang with new found energy. "What are you doing?" Yang asks confused but when she seen the look in Blake eye's she knew exactly what. The feral and lustful look in those amber eye's made her body flare up. Yang kissed the Faunus girl on top of her, with as much admiration as before. Blake brakes away from the kiss crawling down the body of the busty blonde underneath her licking her lips hungrily.

"Yang you never cover up, wearing such things, they shouldn't even be called shorts" Blake snarls as she tugs Yang's shorts roughly off. "You never care for such things like this; letting people look at you... letting me look at like this..." Blake then practically rips off Yang's pants "Do you how crazy that drove me" Blake growls in a feral tone.

Yang smirks, knowing exactly what to say, knowing that this would entirely set Blake off "Yes I did and I would fantasise about it, how you would you look at me turned me on" Yang looks Blake in the eyes "I wanted to drive you crazy" And with those words Blake roughly grabs Yang's hips digging her nails into Yang's skin.

"Time to get payback" Blake growls hungrily. She dives in between Yang's legs rolling her tongue up and down entrants of Yang's pussy. A throaty moan escapes Yang's lips. Blake takes this a good singe and darts her tongue inside.

"Ahh!" Yang gasps at the sudden soft but rough feeling inside her. Blake swishes her tongue around looking for a good spot. "There! Right there!" Yang moans, her hands playing with her own hard nipples. Blake smirks as she has found the spot, she licks faster and harder, her rough tongue at work while Yang desperately moans for more. "I think I'm close" Yang pants. Blake takes this opportunity and moves to roughly lick Yang's clit occasionally nipping at it. "Fuck!" Yang moans as she comes. Blake slowly licks letting Yang ride out her orgasm. Blake then pulls away smirking as she licks around her mouth. "Dust Blake, where'd you learn that" Yang asks panting.

"I read" Blake simply said before cuddling up to Yang.

Yang lightly laughs "that's why you didn't want people to touch your books" Yang grins "I guess that means we both have our guilty pleasers" Yang pulls the blankets on top of them, cuddling Blake.

"I guess so" Blake mumbles before falling a sleep.

 **Authors note- Hey fabulous readers hope you enjoyed that one-shot, I know its been a while since I posted but I had a lot of school work to do lately, I also have my own life and that's been...um...well...its been really fucking hard and really confusing so yeah sorry for not posting. Anyways see ya next one-shot.**


	5. mechanical mayhem

**Authors note- Hey, it's me. No I'm not dead I just been busy and unmotivated. So Yeah...It's really late for me right now and this one-shot could be bad but its something (Late night thoughts make late night story's). Anyways Hope you guys/girls or whoever enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own RWBY, the people at RT own it.**

Wind in her hair as she zooms down the road. The area she is driving in is slightly remote with little to no traffic. Just the way she likes it. No beeping of car horns, nobody with there stereo play way too loud. It is peaceful and calming. She found this route while she was lost a couple of months ago when she was looking for Weiss's summer vacation house, turns out she wasn't even close to it. But she did find a short cut to the main city and a small coffee shop, plus she occasionally came here to relax and read a good book.

Right now she's on her way to the city to hopefully see if the library has any new books.

 ***BUZZ* *BUZZ***

Her phone buzzes, She quickly answers in and puts it on speaker.

"Blake, are you going to busy for the next hour or so?" The voice sounds slightly panicked.

Blake's only guess is that it's Weiss, because the only two people who ring her are Weiss and her mother, but since the voice sounds distressed and that it isn't 'Hello sweetie' it must be Weiss. "Not exactly, I'm on my way to the library and I do intend to say there for a while" Blake answers calmly "Why are you asking and are you ok?"

"No, Neptune is asking me on a date again and I need plans so I can't go with him" Weiss lets the panic come out much more now.

"Just lie to him" Blake simply states.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I post every hour and the next hour is when the date is taking place, I can't lie because he'll see" Weiss explains, her panic sounds like its getting worse.

"Then just don't post" Blake says, but instantly regrets it as the panicked girl on the other side of the phone gets worse, explaining why she can't 'just not post'. Blake rolls her eyes "Ok, Ok, I understand meet me at the library" She sighs.

"Thank you so much, I'll pay for anything you want as a return of the favour" Weiss sighs thankfully. The phone hangs up right after.

"Why does she just tell him she's not interested in him" Blake thinks. "Its not that hard" She notices her car slow down until it stops. Confused, she looks at the fuel; halfway full. "What?!" Blake exclaims confused. She undoes her seatbelt and gets out of her car, and opens the front of it. A big black cloud of smoke pours out of it. She coughs and waves her hand a round to fan away the smoke. Now, she's no mechanic, but she's pretty sure that's a bad thing. Sighing, she takes out her phone looking for the closest mechanic possible. She finds two; one that was 10 minutes away, and one that was 30-40 minutes away. She, being smart, chooses the 10 minutes away one, looking at there website to see the prices, Blake's eyes widen when she spots them. "Fuck" She mumbles. She decides to check out the other one; the prices are expensive but affordable. She gets the number and rings.

"Hello! This is Ruby Rose owner of the Rose and Xiao Long garage, how may I help you?" A high pitched voice asks.

"I need a mechanic, my car broke down" Blake says calmly.

"Oh I see, please tell me where you are and I'll send a mechanic your way" Ruby answers.

Blake cringes a little as she didn't exactly know what the place she is in right now is called "Um, I'm unsure of the street name…" She feels a little awkward.

"OK, well can you try to explain where you are?" Ruby says sweetly.

"Yes, it is not a main road that goes straight and on the way it has a small coffee shop, there's a beach close to it as well" Blake sums up, doubt and awkwardness sinks in as she feels silly for not even knowing the name of the place. She has a bad feeling that she might be stuck there.

"Oh I know the place your talking about" Ruby responds in a chipper tone. "I'll send a mechanic you way"

"Thank you so much" Blake sighs in relief.

"No problem" Ruby hums happily. "The mechanic will be there in 30 or 40 minutes" There is a gentle thud type of sound "IF SHE CAN GET OFF HER ASS!" Blake hears Ruby call out "Yeah, Yeah, I know" She hears an other woman slightly groan "UGH HURRY UP! THERE'S A WOMAN STUCK AT THAT PATH WE GO TO HAVE PICNICS AT!" Ruby shouts annoyed "Wait what?!" The other woman seemed a little more intrigued "Woman? Well you should have said so earlier! Is she hot?" The woman asks much more enthusiastic this time. "I DON'T KNOW JUST DO YOUR JOB!" Ruby calls out and sighs "Oh and Rubs, the phone is still on" Then there is a sound of a truck starting up. "AHH! You're right" And with that there is a slam.

Blake lightly laughs "This seems interesting" She thinks.

Blake takes out her phone as it has been 30 minutes after the call. Soon she sees a yellow truck zooming down the road. "Is that the mechanic?" Blake wonders with her hand covering her eyes from the sun to get a better view. A loud horn honks. "Definitely" Blake thinks as the truck got closer.

It parks close to Blake's car with a trail of dust behind it. A golden blond woman steps out of the car. She has a loose tank top and shorts, a belt around her waist, with a pair of sunglasses to top it off. Blake suddenly feels her heart beat fast.

"So are you the one stranded here?" She asks.

Blake can't speak, she doesn't know why but her mouth or brain can't form words. The blond woman smirks. Now this simple action made Blake gulp down, her hands forming up quite a sweat.

"Cat got your tongue?" She laughs, noticing Blake's Faunus ears.

This slightly snaps Blake out of her daze "You know that's borderline racism right?" Blake answers back.

"Oh, um...sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that" She walks over to the hood of Blake's car and ties her hair up in a pony tail with a light purple bobbin "The names Yang by the way, nice to meet you" Yang puts out her hand. Blake shakes it. "And yours, pretty lady?" Yang asks in a smooth way.

"I'm B-Blake" Blake stutters as she almost forgets her own name. Yang lets go of Blake's hand looking at the engine. _"Did she notice my sweaty hand?"_ Blake warily thinks. _"I hope not"_ Blake tells herself.

"I see the problem" Yang takes off her sunglasses revealing beautiful lilac eyes that Blake can't stop looking in; getting lost in them. She can't pay any attention to what Yang is saying.

"Um...Hello?" Yang asks, waving a hand in front of Blake.

"Y-Yes!" Blake said, cheeks burning up in embarrassment.

"We need to go back to the garage, your car is really banjaxed" Yang tells her as she hits the bonnet of the car.

"it's what?" Blake asks in confusion.

"It's really broken and I need to bring it to the garage" Yang explains.

"Oh, I see"

Yang gets the hook, dragging it over to the front of Blake's car and hooking it to the front. Once it's hooked, she walks over to the front of the truck she gets in soon the wire from the hook straightens up and the car starts to lift. She glances back, checking if everything is fine. Soon enough the car is 50 degrees above the ground. "Ok that should do it" Yang shouts while nodding as she looks back "Hey! Get in!" Yang shouts at Blake.

Blake walks over the door and gets in putting on her seatbelt, siting with her hand on her lap, adjusting the seatbelt. Yang on the other hand had no seatbelt on, one of her hands on the open window frame while the other on is on the wheel of the truck. Blake doesn't know what's wrong with her but something about Yang makes her feel nervous and slightly hot.

"What ya staring at? See something you like" Yang smirks wiggling her eyebrows with a quick wink.

Blake hasn't realized that she was staring but now that she knows she can't stop blushing; unable to respond.

"Damn, is it that easy to make you blush or do you like me that much?" Yang teases.

"No! I'm not..." Blake snaps back.

"You're not what?" Yang asks in a smart-ass tone.

"I'm not...either of them" Blake lies.

"Oh...then I guess your cheeks are the only things telling the truth" Yang smirks.

"Or maybe its a hot day" Blake responds in defence.

"It's early spring" Yang looks at Blake and raises an eyebrow.

"Well...um..." Blake ran out of excuses "Look at the road when you drive!" Blake says lightly annoyed and embarrassed.

Yang laughs and looks back at the road ahead. Blake sighs, with a small smile on her face. "So...where you heading before your car broke down?" Yang asks trying to make conversion.

"The library" Blake responds.

"Oh, I see" Yang smiles "What kind of books do you read at the moment? " Yang asks.

Blake thinks of a certain book; Ninjas Of Love. It is a very _interesting_ book, to say the least. The book had a lot of steamy scenes, so she decides to leave that part out.

"I'm currently reading a book about a Ninja who falls in love a rich girl that he was ordered to kill but instead of killing her he protects her" Blake explains.

"Sounds interesting, I'm not much of a reader myself but if that was a movie I would definitely watch it" Yang said.

A light blush appears on Blake's face as she thinks about if the book became a movie, it would be absurd and very graphic more of a porno than a movie. She shakes her head.

"I don't think it would be a good movie" Blake says.

"Yeah, I guess" Yang agrees "They say the book is always better than a movie" Yang sighs, Blake's eye's widen in shock. "This is why I should read more but I'm always busy and plus I always get really bored or there's too much complicated words" Yang says.

"Oh..." Blake feels bad for Yang "What about if someone reads it to you" Blake suggests.

"That would be awesome!" Yang said in excitement.

Some time passes and as soon as they now it they have reached the garage. The garage is quiet small, it has red bricks, a yellow sign the words " _ **Welcome"**_ painted on it in black, the garage door is open reviling a bits and pieces of different kinds of cars or vehicles scattered around and a couple of tool boxes thrown in the mix as well. The building seems old.

Yang beeps the trucks horn "HEY LITTLE SIS I'M BACK" Yang hops out of the truck.

"You got the customer?!" Ruby asks.

"Yup" Yang nods, she turns to face the truck waving her arm in the air to Blake who is in the truck.

"Oh good" Ruby smiles as Blake starts to get out of the truck "What's the damage on the car" Ruby asks lowly.

"Its bad but fixable, the engine over heated, the wheels are wrecked and something else in the engine that I need a better look on" Yang whispers.

"How long?" Ruby asks in the same low voice as before.

"A week, possibly" Yang says, slightly unsure.

"A WEEK!" Ruby accidentally shouts.

"A week for what?" Blake asks.

"Um well...do you live far form here?" Yang asks.

"Yes, most people do" Blake informs Yang.

"How far is your house?" Yang asks.

"About a 3 and a half hour drive" Blake meekly responds.

Yang's jaw drops "Um...well..." She looks at Ruby in sight of any help.

"I'm bringing over someone to stay for 4 or more days, so I don't have any room" Ruby explains.

"Um..." Yang scratches the side her neck "Do you have a friend that lives close by?" Yang asks.

Blake thinks about Weiss, but then remembers she's not home. "Not exactly, she's on a business trip for rest of the week"

Blake wondered why she needs to be close to the garage "May I asks as to why I need to be close to the garage?" Blake asks.

"Oh, well it's kind of weird, but this is a family business and it used to be local, but then the road got bigger and a lot of people moved way and so we have haven't changed the equipment or contract" Yang sighs "The contract says that the owner of the car needs to be at least 1km distance to their car, its very old but we can't afford a lawyer" Yang admits in a low voice "So if you don't mind...you could stay with me for a week" Yang asks.

Blake feels pity's for this scenario that the company is currently in "I don't mind that" Blake says softly.

"Oh really!" A big bright smile appears on Yang's face, she hugs Blake in a bear hug.

"I-its...no pr-problem..." Blake stutters with a blush finding its way to her cheeks. _"She smells nice; like honey"_ Blake thinks. _"Stop being a pervert!"_ Blake tells herself as she pulls away from the hug.

"We'll have some much fun when I'm not working on the car but the most of the time I will and if I'm not an other person that I trust greatly will be" Yang exclaims excitedly. All Blake can do is nod her head, a small nervous nod.

"So, here's my room" Yang smiles. The room is a big mess, clothes everywhere, hair products lying around, the desk has many different colours of spray paint cans on it with black and yellow paint on it, there is even tools on it! The bed might have been messy but it is pretty huge. Blake is happy about that. "I wasn't expecting any visitors so my room is a mess it's usually not this messy and my bed is much neater if I do have a girl coming over" Yang smirks. Blake didn't exactly know what to say so she just slowly nods. "What sizes are you in cloths?" Yang asks.

"I'm a medium in most stuff" Blake answers honestly.

"Oh...I see, well I think I have some JP's that might fit" Yang says looking around. "Somewhere in here" She sighs slightly annoyed. "I'll find them later" Yang turns to Blake "the door to the left on the hall way is the bathroom, just in case you need to know...use it, the kitchen isn't that hard to find as it basically joins up with the sitting/living room, at the end of the hall way is Ruby's room and across mine is the closet" Yang explains. "And as you know down stairs is the garage" Yang smiles.

"Ok thanks" Blake said as she maps out the place in her mind. She is quite good at that because she reads a lot she has to picture the place the author is describing so mapping out things in her mind isn't that hard, almost second nature.

 ***BUZZ* *BUZZ***

Blake takes out her phone and answers it.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" A very angry Weiss shouts.

"Um...My car broke down" Blake explains "I forgot to ring and tell you"

"FORGOT! I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR 30 MINTUES IN THE COLD!" Weiss shouts.

"I'm sorry" Blake apologises. "I'm at a garage"

"WELL WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!" Weiss roars.

"I don't know! Its not my fault my car broke down!" Blake is getting angry.

"You could have at least told me!" Weiss yells

"I forgot! I already told you I'm sorry!" Blake shouts and hangs up the phone. "Ugh, that prissy girl!" Blake grows.

"You alright?" Yang asks.

"Yeah" Blake mumbles.

"I MADE COOKIES!" Ruby exclaims.

Yang smiles "OK, LITTLE SIS, WE'LL BE THERE IN A MIN!" Yang yells at the top of her voice, slightly scaring Blake. "Oh did I scare you?" Yang asks softy "Its just I need to shout so Ruby can hear me" Yang's eyes soften and a kind smile appears on her face.

Blake feels her mind races "Um...I'm...um..." Blake stumbles among her words trying to make a normal sentence. Yang chuckles. _"Fuck...she's so cute"_ Blake thinks, _"Say something normal"_ She thinks faintly panicking "I'm fine" Blake said quickly.

"Ok" Yang takes Blake's hand "Lets go before Ruby eats all the cookies" Yang leans Blake to the kitchen.

"Oh shit she's holding my hand!" Blake panics "Hope she doesn't notices that my hand is sweaty" Blake thinks. Blake notices the size of Yang's hand, it's bigger than hers but not too big that it be uncomfortable to hold, in fact it seems like it is a perfect size for her. Blake notices the texture of Yang's hand, it's rough not soft like Weiss's but its not something she didn't like; its rough from all the work she dose in the garage. Blake notices that Yang's hand is warm against her cold hand, its something Blake always wanted, a warm hand to hold. She indeed likes this feeling, the feeling of Yang's hand in hers.

"Hey!" Yang shouts loudly. This brings Blake back from her daze. The smell of freshly cooked cookies fills her nose.

"Mmm..." She hums.

"Come on sit down and lets eat these cookies!" Yang licks her lips. She lets go of Blake's hand. Blake feels the warmth disappear. Yang sits down and looks at Blake giving her a big smile, there's a seat beside Yang. Blake takes the seat.

"So, what you use in them this time little sis" Yang asks picking up one and tasting it.

"I used the normal ingredients" Ruby responds as she fits two cookies in her mouth.

Blake takes one, biting it. She normally doesn't like sweet things but to be polite she takes a bite of a cookie, to her surprise it is really good "Oh my this is good" She exclaims in appreciation. Yang hums agreeing with Blake. "Can you cook anything else?" Blake asks curiously.

Ruby and Yang start laughing "Nope" Ruby laughs.

"I love how everyone always asks that same question" Yang adds laughing.

"Yeah and then they are all confused when I say no" this makes Yang laugh even harder.

"Yeah..." Yang snorts as their laughing doesn't die down.

Blake sits in confusion as the two sisters laugh like mad men. "Are you two ok?" She asks.

"Yes, never better" Ruby shouts happily.

Blake looks at the cookie _"What's in this cookie"_ Blake thinks.

"Hey Blakey crack a smile" Yang said smiling from ear to ear.

"Um...why should I?" Blake asks.

"Well its heathy and because I would really like to see you to smile" Yang said sweetly.

That alone made the Faunus girl smile. _"Wow, she's charming and sweet"_ Blake thinks.

"Oohh, what a beautiful smile you got" Yang gasps in admiration. "What you think Ruby?" Yang asks.

"I think you need to stop fliting with our customers" Ruby jokes.

Yang raises her eyebrows "What about that small chick with the white hair?" Yang teases "You were all over her and let me add a total dork" Yang smirks as her little sister panics.

"Well that...! She! Um...!" Ruby can't defend herself because it is true.

"Yeah, exactly what I assumed" Yang smiles cunningly. Yang's attention turns back to Blake. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an English teacher and sometimes I do charity work" Blake answers.

"So your smart, beautiful and kind" Yang comments as she nods."What kind of charity?" Yang asks.

"Faunus ones, mostly ones about Faunus children that have absolutely no rights at all" Blake answers "Sometimes it can be really sad but seeing the smiling faces on the kids it warms my heart" Blake soft smile appears on Blake's face.

"You're a really good person for doing that" Yang puts her hand on Blake's shoulder, smiling at her.

The night came faster than Blake thought. After they ate the cookies, Yang goes to work on Blake's car and Ruby goes back to work. Ruby gives some of her books to Blake when she found out that Blake likes to read. Blake gets a little bored staying all alone in Yang's room and starts to snoop through Yang's stuff. It's isn't like her but she doesn't have much to do.

She found a lots of _questionable_ stuff underneath all the mess. She came across a couple _interesting_ magazines, a small green bag of what looked like grass in it and 2 bottles of beer.

Blake got curious and opened one of the magazines, it had both human and Faunus women in very suggestive poses and not much clothing on their bodies, Blake felt her body get hot, some pages had women with no clothing on, Blake gasps. But continues to look through very interested in the magazine. As a teenager she was always curious to see inside one of these types of magazines, she could never walk inside a shop and buy one tho, she was to embarrassed so she just read books similar to the magazines, the differences is that the books always had a plot, well most.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulls Blake into panic state "I was-" Blake's face turns bright red when she sees who is standing at the door way. Right there is the owner of said magazines; Yang. An amused grin on her face.

"I see you found my stash" Yang said leaning against the door.

"I...I was...um...ah...I was bored and I decide to look around and um...well..." Blake felt super embarrassed and couldn't exactly explain herself, she knew that she was invading Yang's privacy and she chose to look at the magazine. Yang chuckles, she takes out the light purple bobbin in her hair and runs a hand though her golden locks. _"How the hell is this woman so calm, I just found all the things I shouldn't in her room?!"_ Blake thought. Blake sits there both in embarrassment and confusion. "Do you not have a sense of shame?" Blake asks confused.

"Not really, it's all natural to be perfectly honest with you" Yang explains calmly with the grin still on her face.

" _What is it about this woman that makes me so...I don't know...she makes me feel allsorts of feelings all at once"_ Blake think, a light blush spreads across her face the more she thinks about the blond in front of her.

"So" The grin on Yang's face got bigger "Did you enjoy the magazine?" Yang wiggles her eyebrows.

Blake's face turns completely red "I...ah...n-no..." Blake stutters.

Yang chuckles "From what I seen you seemed that you were totally into the magazine" Yang walks slowly towards the bed, she flops on the bed lying down on it.

"Well...I didn't..." Blake said with uncertainty in her voice, if she was honest she didn't exactly know if she enjoyed the magazine.

Yang rolls her eyes and sighs "Well why the hell were you looking in it?" Yang said a little annoyed. "You must of known it was a porno mag, so why look" Yang asks.

"I was curious" Blake honestly said.

"Don't you know" Yang sits up and looks at Blake "Curiosity killed the cat" Yang said with mischievous smile.

Blake sighs "Did you really just make a cat joke on purpose" Blake asks slightly disappointed.

"Maybe" Yang flops back down on her bed. Blake went over and sat on the bed, she feels a bit sleepy. Silence falls over both girls, they find comfort in the silence. Blake sitting on the opposite side of the bed leaning on the wooden headboard while Yang lays there, one hand behind her head and the other one on her stomach. Blake looks at how Yang's golden hair is sprawled over the bed and how her hand disappears underneath it all. Blake's eyes travel down to Yang's face, her eyes fixate on the blonds lips.

" _I wonder how soft they are?"_ Blake thinks, her own hand unconsciously touching her lips.

" _I...I want to kiss her..."_

"Oh, you do?" Yang smirks. Blake freezes "That's why you have been staring at me" Yang gets up looking right at Blake. Blake is speechless. "I guess the feeling is mutual" Yang leans close to Blake face, inches away from her lips. Blake could feel her heart jump out of her chest, her hands sweaty and head fuzzy. "What are you waiting for" Yang whispers. Those simple worlds with this type of action made Blake feel like she had no choice but do what Yang said, she is under Yang's spell. Blake hadn't even notice she is holding her breath, she relaxes and releases the breath.

She moves her face closer kissing Yang. Melting like an ice-cream on a hot summers day. Soft fluffy clouds on a clear blue sky. Sweet like honey freshly made from a beehive. All this is what the kiss is. Blake feels Yang smile against her lips.

"Wow..." Yang mumbles "I haven't had a kiss like this..." a faint, pink hue dusted her cheeks. Yang puts her hand in Blake's hair "Can we kiss again" Yang asks.

"Y-Yeah..." Blake said. She once again feels Yang's soft lips meet with hers. The kiss this time is much more passionate, with Yang running a hand through Blake silky black hair, her other hand on Blake's waist. Blake puts her arms around Yang.

"YANG!" Ruby yells. Yang ignores the call. "YANG!" Ruby yells again. Yang continues to ignore her sister calling her. "YANG GET HERE NOW! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ruby yells once again.

"You should go to her" Blake said with concern.

"Its probably nothing" Yang said, she starts kissing Blake's neck.

"As much as I'd love for you to continue this, I think your sister needs your help" Blake softly said.

Yang sighs "Fine" She groans. Yang moves away from Blake and gets off the bed.

"YANG-"

"I'M COMMING RELAX!" Yang yells back. Yang takes to last look at Blake before she leaves the room. The room fell silent again. Blake reflects on what just happened between her and that blond mess, a smile appears on her face followed alone with a small uncharacteristic giggle.

" _What the hell was that"_ Blake sinks into the bed _"I can't believe it..."_ Blake turns on her side. _"What it was,...was nice..."_ With that final thought she closes her eyes.

A couple of days have pasted and the more time Blake stayed at the garage the she felt herself falling for Yang. Always wanting to be near her.

Blake watches as Yang works on her car. Yang is wearing a yellow tang-top with black sweatpants, her gold blond hair tied up with the same purple bobbin. Blake should of been reading but she got distracted by the blond across from her. She had the perfect view of the blond. She could see the blonds muscular arms, from time to time the tang top would revealed the blonds toned back. There is one bad thing about where Blake is sitting, she couldn't see Yang's face. Blake continues to look at Yang work on her car.

"Hey quite cheeking me out and help me, you big pervert" Yang said turning around, a smudge of oil was on Yang's forehead and cheek. Blake smiles.

"What are you talking about I was reading" Blake playfully protests.

"How come you have that pervery smile on your face" Yang point out.

"Maybe I read something to make me smile" Blake playfully shots back.

"Well if so" Yang walks over to Blake "Maybe you can read it to me later" Yang whispers.

Blake blushes at the closeness Yang is at "What is it you want form me" Blake said changing the topic.

Yang lightly laughs "I need you to get the car and press the acceleration pedal when I tell you to or I mite put up a thumbs up to signal you to go" Yang said in a more serious tone.

"Ok" Blake complied getting in the car, she takes the keys on the dashboard and puts the keys in. Blake waits for Yang to do or say something allowing her to rev the car.

"Ok lets see" Yang looks at Blake "Go" She said. Blake turns key and the puts her foot on pedal. A cloud of smoke raise from the car. "STOP!" Yang yells over the loud engine. Blake what was said. Yang go's back to the engine working hard on it with a spanner and screwdriver that is in her belt, among other tools. She backs away from the engine "Give it a try now" Yang said to Blake. Blake did the same as before, a big smoke cloud rises up making Yang cough. Blake immediately stops the car.

"Are you ok?" Black said cautiously. She got out of the car in hurry to see if Yang was ok, she put her hand on Yang's shoulder "You ok?" Blake asks once again.

"Yeah..." Yang said coughing and fanning the smoke away.

"Are you sure" Blake asks again still worried.

"Yes" Yang gives Black a half hearted smile.

"Ok" Blake reflects the same smile that Yang made. "Lets take a break" Blake said, she takes Yang's hand guiding them to a the chair Blake was sitting on. The chair a black arm chair, it has two arm rest on the sides. "Here sit down" Blake said in a soft tone.

Suddenly Blake feels herself fall into the chair. Yang climbs on top oh he lap, her warm embrace, the smell of both oil and honey present in her nose. A weird but pleasant mix of smells. Blake looks up at Yang slightly bewildered.

"Um...Yang wh-"

"Sssh" Yang sooths "It's ok, I'm fine" Yang whispers in Blake's ear. "I'd rather be on top" Blake could feel a small grin on her neck followed along with a coup0le of soft kisses.

"Mmm...ok.." Blake mumbles. Blake feels Yang's soft lips kiss her neck, making her melt with every kiss. Blake puts her hands on Yang's hips, Yang moves away from Blake's neck with a smirk on her face. She leans very close to Blake's lips but doesn't kiss her. "What are you waiting for..." Blake asks in a needy tone.

"I'm admiring your beauty" Yang whispers. This small sentence made Blake's heart flutter and tint of pink appear on her face. Blake brings both their lips together. The kiss started out fast but soon turned passionate. They would of sat there for hours simply kissing and enjoying each others embrace if a certain unexpected person didn't interrupt them.

"Getting into another persons pants I see" A familiarly prissy and sassy said from be hind them.

Yang turns around "What you want?" Yang asks slightly annoyed "Ruby's up stairs" Yang said. Blake looks over to see who it is. Her eyes widen as her jaw drops, to her complete surprise right in front is the ice queen herself, Weiss Scheen. The very woman that she ended up have a fight with.

"Weiss?!" Blake exclaims.

"Blake?!" Weiss said confused.

"Wait, you two know each other" Yang questions.

"Yes, we have been friends for years" Weiss states. "But now to the important" Weiss said looking directly at Blake "How the hell did this happen?" Weiss asks. "I was here last week and everything was normal" Weiss scratches her head.

"Normal?" Blake repeats.

"Yes, the normal thing would be that Yang would be out somewhere, most likely on a floor of some persons random house or making out with some strange she'll never see again" Weiss sighs.

"Hey!" Yang shouts "I do sometimes see others people again" Yang declares in defence.

"Name one" Weiss asks. The blond sits there as she thinks.

"Neo" Yang answered.

"You only see her again because she was having a party" Weiss states.

"Ooohhh yeah" A smug smile appears on Yang's face "That's when I got too drunk and had that fight" Yang laughs.

"I can remember Ruby calling me for help as you were in fact very injured" Weiss adds.

"Worth it" Yang remarks proudly.

Weiss rolls her eyes "Yang I don't want you to do this to Blake" A more serious tone took over Weiss. "I really care about her and if you hurt her I will never forgive you nor will I let you away with it" Weiss warns.

"I wasn't planning on just leaving her" Yang reassures Weiss "She's somethin' else as if I could let her go so easily" Yang smirks as she boasts.

Blake smiles at the interactions between the two but one thing still rang in her head. "Why are you here Weiss" Blake inquires.

"Well...um..." Weiss, too scared to say why and she stumbling along her words. "Ruby and I have been...Dating" Weiss slightly braces herself as she accepts some sort of a lecture of 'how could you do this, your family name will ruined'.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" Blake implores.

"Wait what?!" Weiss blurts out. "Your not mad or freaked out?!" Weiss exclaims.

"Um Weiss I was just making out with a girl, why the hell would I be freaked out" Blake clearly points out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it just my initial reaction, I just kinda forgot everything else" Weiss admits with a slight embarrassed laugh.

"Although can I ask you a question?" Blake requests . Weiss nods. "How long have you two been Dating" Blake asks.

"Oh, for about a year" Weiss answers.

"I see..." Blake said nodding "And is she your first girlfriend?" Blake questions.

"Yes" Weiss replies a light blush appearing on her face.

"That's cute" Blake smiles.

"Oh hush!" Weiss crosses her arms and turns her head away in embarrassment. "So I'm guessing this isn't your first encounter with a female in... _such_ a way..." Weiss states.

"You mean in encounter a female in a gay way" Blake laughs "Yes, I've had many gay encounters with women but I never really thought about it that much" Blake affirms. Yang looks at Blake smirking.

"Ooohhh really, you gotta tell me about some of them" Yang teasingly said.

"WIESS!" A high pitch voice echos, with in minutes a hyper active short red head zooms in and clings herself to Weiss's arm. "I missed you" She squeals "You didn't tell me you were coming over!" She said still clinging to Weiss. Blake burst out laughing.  
"What!" Weiss sinisterly glares at Blake.

"It's just I'd never see you with such a hyper girl and I don't think I'd ever seen anyone cling to you like that" Blake giggles "It makes me laugh but mostly happy to see someone do this to you, you really need it Miss Ice Queen" Blake explains.

A blush flashes its self on the so called ice queen's face. "Um...well...this wasn't planed and it just happened...not like I'd do this on purpose" Weiss avows.

"Hey! Weiss!" Ruby shouts "Just because you were in denial the first few times we met doesn't mean you didn't like me" Ruby teases.

Weiss rolls her eyes "I hate that you're right" She mumbles.

Blake suddenly realised something. Is this why Weiss doesn't want to go out with Neptune? Why doesn't she just tell him what's going on? Or at lest tell him she doesn't want to go out with him? These are questions that need answers but there's an important question, dose Ruby know about Neptune? Now this question necessarily needs an answer. This question in fact Blake uneasy. She has seen how Weiss acts relationships in the past, only in it if the person is useful to her, that being power or because her father made her or sometimes because the person is simply good looking, but Ruby is nothing like Weiss's usual type and this certainty isn't the type of relationship that she'd go for.

"Um...Weiss do you mind if I speak privately with you" Blake asks. Weiss looks Blake, as if she knew what they'd talk about preparing herself she nods. "Is there a room we could talk in?" Blake asks Yang.

"There's Ruby and my room if you want to go into one of them" Yang suggests.

"Ok, thank you" Blake replies and kisses Yang's forehead.

"No problem" Yang smiles.

Blake walks up the stairs. She sees Yang's room that's the closest but unsure if Weiss would want to go in.

"Wanna talk in Yang or Ruby's room?" Blake offers.

Weiss looks right at Blake "Ruby's, the last time I was in there I could barely walk with out tripping over stuff that was on the floor" Weiss sternly said.

"Alright" Blake said. They walk down to the hallway towards Ruby's room. When the door opens all that could be seen is red. Her bed is neat with a red becket, a small tool box followed along with a couple of books on a wooden desk, a stack of video games beside the desk, there is many posters on her wall of all sorts raging from different types of tools to pictures of dogs and how could Blake not miss the big Plywood board it had many pictures of both Weiss and Ruby, some of them casual, some of them silly and some of them classy. Blake guesses it is a Memory type board, she smiles. Of course the room isn't completely clean as it has cloths on the floor and a couple of cups lying around but the room seemed to be fairly clean.

"She must of cleaned it" Weiss comments looking around.

Blake walks up the board; taking a closer look at the photos. Most were polaroid's others were developed. Blake unpins one looking at it. It had Weiss sitting in the back of a car sleeping on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby looks so happy and Weiss...well she looks peaceful. Blake smiles as her eyes see one of the most truly works of art. It a picture of Weiss genuinely happy, she was smiling with Ruby's arm slung around her, Ruby right by her side with a gleaming smile. This made Blake's heart melt, Weiss seems happy for a change.

"I remember that Day" Weiss mutters as she looks at the photo Blake is holding. "It was the morning of my birthday" Weiss laughs lightly "Remember that time I told you that I was on a business trip, well that's because my car magically stopped working" Weiss rolls her eyes with a small smirk curling on lips "I told Ruby that I'd be out of town and that means I couldn't celebrate my birthday, she had other plans and so she did something to my car, which made me stay here for an extra day, we had a picnic and laid on the grass for hours on end, then when we had to leave she took an un expecting picture of us" Weiss smiles "I was mad at her for doing it at the time but now I get to look back on it and be remind of a great day" Weiss sighs.

Blake looks at the white haired girl while thinking. "Is Weiss really serious about dating a tiny, hyperactive, mechanic? Weiss is never serious about dating anyone...although it was only ever because she was forced to by her father or because she thought it add some advantage in her life but Ruby has a different kind of vibe to her" Blake thinks. She tries pondering on an answer, eventually giving up.

"Weiss, what are your intentions on dating Ruby?" Black asks.

The white haired girl turns her head to face "I had a feeling you were going to ask this question" Weiss sighs "I don't know exactly, she makes me feel happy and comfortable" A light smile appears on her face. "I think I love her" Weiss looks at Blake, the look was a mix between both seriousness and shock. Blake smiles at her.

"Then tell her" Blake said softly. Weiss nods. "As for me, I'll stick around to see how I feel about that crazy blond down stairs" A small giggle escapes Blake's lips.

 **Authors note- Hey, I finally posted/uploaded and well I'm unsure about this fic, if I'm being honest it's just something to put up. At first I really liked the idea but after I felt like I was dragging it out. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I would love to hear your view on it. Also do you guys got any ideas for the next one-shot fic?**

 **P.S- I finally found an editor and they stopped editing halfway though the fic -_- . So I had to edit this fic myself which is horrible, if you didn't know I have dyslexia so editing shitty because I don't (usually) notice my mistakes. If any of you want to be my editor just pm me. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Effects of the heart

**Authors note- I have no idea when this will come out or if it will even come out. I have other stories half-way done that I could potentially post up but I'm lacking motivation. I guess I'll see how I feel about this fic.**

 **This is set before volume 3.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't RWBY the people at Rooster Teeth do.**

Walking down the silent empty hall, dull grey walls and the endless white doors seem to never end. Passing each door to finally stop at one. A sigh of relief left her mouth. Slowly turning the golden knob, she enters the room. Noise and chaos fill her ears as she watches her younger sister zoom around the room as her small white-haired teammate chases after the red-haired leader. No sight of her ninja-like Faunus partner.

"RUBY GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND STOP RUNNING!" Weiss yells as she chases Ruby.

"NEVER! YOU'LL KILL ME IF I STOP RUNNING!" Ruby yells back. Weiss starts to form a glyph.

"YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE BEFORE I FREEZE YOU!" Weiss threatens.

"YANG!" Ruby dashes behind Yang. The pair finally noticing Yang's presence.

"Yang hand over Ruby and let her get what she deserves" Weiss snarls.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ruby exclaims apologetically. "I'M SORRY!" Ruby whines.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR SORRY, WHAT'S DONE IS DONE!" Weiss states angrily.

"What happened while I was gone training?" Yang asks.

"This dolt thought it would be a great idea to empty out the fridge and fill it up with cookies! Then take a nap on MY BED while eating cookies on it!" Weiss grits her teeth "There are cookie crumbs all over my bed!" She yells.

"I'm really sorry" Ruby whimpers. "I didn't mean to sleep on your bed, I sat on it and it was just so comfy that I fell asleep" Ruby explains.

"Ugh! You must pay the price for your actions" She walks forwards to Yang with Myrtenaster in her hand "Move" Weiss growls.

"Look, just get my sister to clean your bed instead of outright killing her" Yang suggests. "I'm not going to move unless you are going to sort this out without killing each other" Yang said calmly.

"Fine" Weiss snaps. She flips her hair to one side and walks away. Ruby steadily creeps away from behind Yang.

"Ruby I think you should start cleaning" Yang advises. Ruby nods walking into the kitchen, to presumably get cleaning appliances. Yang walks over to Blake's bed and plops her herself on it. She loves the way Blake's bed always smell like lavender. Yang berries her face into Blake's pillow. _"Where is Blake?_ Yang thinks.

"Um...Yang, what are you doing?" Weiss asks.

Yang sits up quickly "Resting" She answers.

"It looked as if you were sniffing Blake's pillow" Weiss comments.

"I was resting because it takes too much effort to climb up on my own bed and I'm tired" Yang nervously explains. "Where is she anyways?" She asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Weiss adds.

"What you mean by that?" Yang asks with suspicion.

"Oh, don't play coy with me" Weiss smirks.

"Weiss, I have no idea what you are trying to suggest but I'm sure whatever it is, you're incorrect" Yang affirms with a hint of condescendence.

"Alright then" Weiss holds her arms. "If you say so" She comments.

Yang notices Ruby enter the room with a clear bag, a dust pan and brush with a small cloth in her hands. "Hey Ruby, where is Blake at the moment?" Yang asks.

"Ruby don't answer that" Weiss barks.

"Ugh, why can't I know where my own partner is?!" Yang growls angrily, crimson seeping into her lilac eyes. The room falls silent. Yang wonders why Weiss won't let her know, she needs to make sure Blake is ok and safe.

"She's on a date" Ruby squeaks. Yang's heart suddenly drops. " _This was bound to happen, Blake is beautiful"_ Yang thinks.

"Oh" Yang mutters "With who?" Yang asks.

"Sun" Ruby replies. Yang could feel a sharp pain in her chest, as if someone has stuck a spear in her chest, her eyes glued to the floor. Sun, it had to be Sun. Of course, it was him. He had his eyes on Blake ever since they first met.

"Yang are you ok?" Ruby asks.

Snapping back to reality Yang responds "Yeah, I'm fine" She lies.

"You sure?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah" Yang looks at Ruby "I hope she's enjoying herself" Yang half smiles at Ruby. Her cheeks forced, barley holding up, her eyes get glassy as she feels as if everything that she's trying to hold back will fall and crash. "I'm going to have a shower, to freshen up" Yang stumbles to the bathroom door. A thought occurs to her, a very important question "When will she be back?" Yang asks slightly worried.

Weiss and Ruby look at each other "I didn't ask because I thought she wouldn't be out too late" Weiss answers.

"I was too busy eating cookies" Ruby responds.

Yang sighs "Well that was stupid of you both, but Weiss has a point, whenever Blake goes out, she doesn't come back late" Yang then without another word walks into the bathroom. Turning on the water, she drops the act leaning against a wall and cries. Her tears flowing down her face, small whimpers and quiet yells mixing with the sound of the water echoing around the confined space of the shower filled the bathroom. Yang's arms hugging her knees, head resting on them. Her heart ripping into so many pieces. Her head flooding with so many thoughts.

"This was bound to happen but does it really have to hurt this much" Yang mutters. Sitting there for a few minutes simply crying. Sniffling she realises she's in the bathroom "I guess while I'm in here I'll take a shower" Yang hoists herself up, stripping she steps into the shower. The warm water hits her skin like lava droplets melting away at her skin, the water was too hot but she didn't care, she stands there as scenes float in her head.

" _What if he hurts her?"_ Yang visualized Blake coming back to the dorm with a busted lip and a few bruises. _"I'd kill him if he did, but I know he would never"_ The vision disappears. A new scene pops in her mind _"What if she doesn't come back? What if she stays with him for the night?"_ Yang felt another sharp pain in her chest, she doesn't want that to happen but there's a small chance that it could _"Blake wouldn't do that on the first date"_ Yang thought _"What if this isn't the first date?"_ Yang feels a small bubble inside her pop, she'd tell Yang that she was dating Sun, right? Panic and jealously run rampant in Yang. Shaking her head, she tries her best to stop thinking about that thought. Looking at the small shelf in the corner of the wall that holds all 5 bottles and a bar of soap. Each team member has their own shampoo that they use but Yang has a conditioner as well because she takes extra care of her hair. Sometimes she catches Blake smelling like her conditioner, anytime that happens a small warm feeling washes over her. Just remembering that small fact makes a smile appear on her face, this smile is not happy, it's bitter and sad. She reaches for her shampoo bottle, plopping some on her hand and running it though her golden locks.

She releases a sigh as the suds form up in her hair. _"This is relaxing to do"_ Yang thinks _"I feel as if everything is frozen and all that matters is washing my hair"_ She rinses the suds out of her hair. Taking the conditioner and doing the same, she turns off the shower letting the conditioner sit for a couple of minutes then she turns the water back on. The warm acting as a tranquilizer once again, she washes the conditioner out. Another sigh from her lips as she stands in the water, her body accustom to the temperature of the water. She almost feels nothing, she'd rather feel nothing, her thoughts slowly float back to the raven-haired Faunus. _"I hope she's happy"_ she genuinely means it.

Yang dries herself and puts a towel around both her body and hair. Walking out of the bathroom only to retrieve her pyjamas, paying no attention to Ruby or Weiss. Once she has her pyjamas, she retreats back to the bathroom to change into them. Finishing she walks to the shared bunk-bed, barely even mustering up enough energy to climb onto her bed but when she achieves her goal of getting into her bed, she instantly curls into a ball with the blankets wrapped around her and over her face, like a cave. Her back to the red and white pair across the room, her tears leak out from her eyes once again.

A drunk mess fumbles with the door knob trying to figure out which way is the right way to turn to open the door. Figuring out the correct way to open the door after 2 minutes of struggling, stumbling inside the dorm room. Looking around noticing that the rest of her team are in their beds, asleep. Glancing at Ruby and Weiss's bunk, sound asleep. Her eyes lead her to _her_ bunk. Seeing a big lump in one of the beds. Intoxicatingly stumbling to the lump, trying her best not to wake up her team mates.

She looks at the lump, "Look what you've done to me" She slurs. "You walked into my life and made me feel so many emotions" She drawls. "All the emotion that I wanted to never feel again" She gets close to the lump. "And now I can't even go on a date without thinking about you" She murmurs. "Do you have any idea what I go through every day?" her voice gets low as she complains. "Every single time you flaunt your body in those clothes or when you get close to me" She sighs. "Yang Xiao Long, how could you?" She hisses.

The black-haired feline climbs on top of the bunk, now straddling the lump _"I'm glad that my dress has a leg slit on the side or it would be practically impossible to climb up here"._ She leans into where she assumes Yang's ear is and whispers "You have no idea how absolutely hot I get when you're around me" Blake slurs slowly. "All the _things_ I want to do to you, all the things I wish _you'd_ do to me" Blake starts lowly purring while grinding her hips against the lump. She grinds a little harder, her pace still slow and steady. A small moan escapes her lips, her hips moving a tad faster "Yang" She shakily whispers. She yearns for more, sure she's technically grinding on Yang but she wants to touch Yang, to feel Yang's hot skin on her skin and most of all to see Yang's face.

Blake pulls the blanket down slowly; all she wants to see is Yang's face. She sees golden locks of hair, a smile forms on her faces. She gently pulls the blankets a little to reveal a very red face and two lilac eyes peering up at her. A sudden realization hit her, even in her drunken state.

Yang is awake.

A rush of questions run into her head. _"For how long?"_ Blake looks at Yang's face, examining it. It's as red as a tomato and she's lightly biting her bottom lip. Blake looks at Yang's eyes, she has never seen Yang's eyes look like this, so filled with lust and desire. Without thinking she lowers her face, her lips mere inches from Yang's luscious lips, no hesitation when their lips meet, both wanting to do this to each other, both yearning for each other. The kiss is sloppy as to Blake still being intoxicated but that did not take-way from the emotion and passion they both shared in the kiss. Blake slips her tongue inside Yang's mouth; a small hum comes from Yang as she feels Blake's hands run through her hair. Blake slowly moves one of her hands to the blankets pulling lower revealing Yang's bare neck. Blake breaks the kiss only to start kissing Yang's neck.

A gasp escapes Yang. Blake smirks as she continues to place kisses on Yang's neck, soon Blake starts to bite and suck Yang's neck. This got a reaction that made Blake want so much more, Yang makes a groaning type sound and slightly start squirming.

Blake takes the blankets off completely exposing Yang in her pyjamas. Blake looks at Yang's beautiful body. The growing hotness from her core increases, "Oh how I wished for a day where I get to do something like this" Blake alluringly growls as she caresses Yang's right arm. A shiver runs through Yang, she can barely comprehend what's happening. _"Is Blake Belladonna really on top of me? Did she really kiss me? Is this some sort of dream?"_ Yang thinks. _"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. She sounds kind of drun-"_ Yang's train of thought suddenly stops as she feels something rub against her crotch, her eyes dart down to see what is happening, she sees one of Blake's slender legs in-between both of her legs. Yang opens her lips to say something but all she does is utter out a low moan. The hand that was caressing Yang's arm then travelling to Yang's breasts, squeezing it.

"I always admired your breast and I wanted to touch them sssooo badly" Blake admits in a slurring voice.

"I noticed you looking at them a couple of times, I thought you were comparing sizes, I never knew you wanted to..." Yang's voice trails off as her cheeks got hot in embarrassment.

"Oh, so you have decided to speak" Blake whispers. "I was wondering when you would" Blake kisses under Yang's ear. "I was thinking that the only way to hear your voice would be when you scream my name" Blake's lips move to Yang's neck, her hand massages Yang's breast, her leg motion speeds up. She lets out another moan, this one slightly louder. Blake's lips move even lower to the crook of Yang's neck, sucking and biting it, making marks everywhere. Satisfied with what she has done she moves lower once again. Her hands start to remove the orange top.

Yang's breathing becomes heavier as she watches Blake slowly remove her pyjamas. Conflicted as to stop Blake or let her continue. _"She has to be drunk? She would never do this if she wasn't drunk?"_ Yang thought. _"Should I ask?"_ Yang debated on that thought but as soon as a warm pair of lips started sucking on her nipple it soon became hard to think of anything else but what is happening at this moment. Blake's skilled tongue swirling around her nipple, something Yang would only dream of. Another gasp as both Blake's mouth, hands and leg attacked Yang's helpless body.

" _Snap out of it, she's probably drunk and as great as this is, you don't want Blake to be upset and regret anything in the morning"_ Yang thinks, Blake's leg movement increases and Yang starts to find it exponentially harder to breath, her breath becoming irregular and heavy. _"Fuck, I need to stop this before it becomes impossible to even think about any else other than Blake and her body"_ Yang grits her teeth.

"B-Blake...stop..." Yang pants as she finds some of her self-control again.

Blake looks up at Yang releasing her nipple with a 'pop' sound. "Do you really want me to stop?" Blake asks, a smirk placed on her lips. "You look like you're enjoying yourself" Blake purrs.

"Blake please" Yang mutters.

Blake gets close to Yang's face. Yang can smell the faint waft of alcohol off of her breath. Oh, how Yang wants to kiss those pink plush lips. They stare at each other, their eyes fixated on each other; silence. For a moment time itself-seemed to stop. Everything as it should be. Yang's thoughts intrude this wonderful moment.

" _Put her to bed and let her rest."_

Yang sighs "Blake you're drunk, you need to get some sleep" Yang struggles to say as she's barely out of the control of the raven hair Faunus. Yang wriggles her arms trying to get some sort of control back. Yang regains control flipping Blake on her back. "Blake, I really care about you and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret, in the morning we can talk about this" Yang said, her voice soft and tender. "This might be the only time that something like this will happen and probably the only time I'll be able say this but..." Yang hesitates and sighs _"Should I tell her how I actually feel, my true feelings?"_ Yang thought. " _This is probably my only chance to, she might not even remember the next day"_ Yang release another sigh.

Blake loosely wraps her arms around Yang's bringing them together in a warm embrace "Ok fine, I'll sleep but can we at least cuddle for tonight?" Blake asking while giving Yang a final kiss, after the short kiss Yang shifts in place, letting go of Blake. Leaning over the edge to get the blanket that hung off the top-bunk. When Yang manages to get the blanket, she turns back to the drunk Faunus. A blush spreads across her face; Blake lying in her bed in just her underwear. Yang quickly puts the blankets on Blake. She looks around for her top noticing that it's on the floor across the room, "Ugh that's too far and I'm too tired to go over there" Yang grumbles. She lays beside Blake turning on her side and shuts her eyes. She feels the other woman move closer to her and cuddle. They soon both nod off to sleep.

 **Authors note- I've finally finished this fic and I'm content with it. Before any of you complain, the legal age in my country is 18 and so I've applied it to this fic. I'll most definitely do a second part to this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it either way. Stay fabulous!**

 **-wordwizard101**


End file.
